A Rose For Your Sorrows
by evildead96
Summary: Michael Myers has never felt any emotion in his life, but when Charlotte Grey is sent to Smiths Grove, does it all turn around for him? And will Michael return home once more for a Halloween no one will ever forget...
1. Charlotte Grey

Hey guys! I've gone over and edited a lot. So this is my re-written and hopefully well edited story of Michael and my OC Charlotte~ Yes, I said OC, and I know these kind of Halloween stories have been done 1000s of times, but this idea hasn't...Yet I don't think. ANYWAYS. If any of you have actually read my old one, which I took off the chapters and re-wrote them, with so much help from LadyIkoYume who is an amazing writer! Michael doesn't speak, but he talks with his 'eyes', as she says, which I really liked and couldn't wait to start writing with the superb ideas she's given me. You should check out her writing too! Reviews are much appreciated and I'd love it if you'd give me feedback, critique's, constructive criticism, I'll even take in suggestions and ideas!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Halloween nor make any profits from the Halloween/Michael Myers franchise.**

* * *

Charlotte Grey arrived at Smith's Grove Sanitarium at 10:30pm, for the murder of her family who were living in Haddonfield, Illinois. She had killed her parents, brother and two sisters, including her pregnant sister in law. Charlotte was 18 and screamed and kicked as the doctors dragged her out of the car as they tried tightening the straight jacket that was wrapped around like a constrictor about to strangulate her. She was found at her parent's home after a family reunion gone wrong holding a 15-inch kitchen knife stricken with blood and the whole house was a massacre. Her brother was half alive when he had called the police and when they recovered him his throat was slit and several stab wounds inflicted on the corpse of Daniel Grey.

Charlotte had tried to attack the men but they were far too strong as they came at her. She had been punched in the temple, which knocked her out for the drive to Smiths Grove, but woke up as soon as the car had stopped. She didn't talk, but she just screamed and shouted lots of curses as they tried to inject her with anaesthetic but she was too tense and was flailing everywhere as they tried to hold her down. They grabbed her arms and one of them had let go of her leg as she bent it towards her and her foot lunged and met with his jaw and an officer tried helping out but she wriggled and squirmed.

"Dr Loomis, we have the girl, we are trying to give her anaesthetics but she's just too persistent!" Dr Jones said and Loomis observed Charlotte as he approached the scuffle.

When Dr Loomis arrived Charlotte glanced over and stopped as he took the needle and dipped it into his pocket. He smiled gently at her to try and calm her down as she stood up properly but the doctors and officer held her by the shoulders tightly. She stared at him with her brown eyes and shook her head to get her black long hair that flowed down to her mid drift with red streaks everywhere, moved away from her face as the cold winds blew her straight her across her face.

"My name is Dr Samuel Loomis, I believe you are Miss Grey, and this is Smiths Grove, now, please, calm down or we will have to give you anaesthetics, you wouldn't want that would you?" He asked and she shook her head and he grinned and nodded.

"Good then, do you want to apologize for kicking Dr Jones?" He asked and she glared at them all, but said nothing.

"I see your the silent type, well, Officers thank you for the help, and now Thomas, escort her to her room," He said and walked back into the Sanitarium as the doctors started taking her into the hospital.

They were on the 3rd floor and were walking down the pale white corridor and took a left as they were walking they stopped at an empty room and a short and portly man came with a plaque that read her name: Charlotte Lee Grey, and slid it into the hold on the door. She looked into the opposite room through the barred window on the door to see a man, around eighteen maybe, staring at her with the most blankest expression on his face, she stared back in silence as they pushed her into her room and slammed the door.

"Kicked me in the jaw...and to think I thought she was a hottie." He muttered and Jarrod laughed at his co-worker as they walked away.

They had removed her straight jacket and she held herself as she looked around her new home. A blank white room with a single bed, a desk and chair. There were no mirrors in the room seeing as suicide was very common in this hellhole she grunted that she could not see the large lump that she felt on her head from the punch she had gotten.

"Assholes..." She muttered and stared at the hospital band that was on her wrist and looked at the window again to see the man still staring at her, his head tilted to the side and when she tried to give him a friendly smile, he turned and walked out of her line of sight.

"Great neighbours..." She said and she pressed her hands against the window and squinted her eyes so she could try reading the name on the plaque. She stepped back and gasped as she finally read it: Michael Audrey Myers.

"My hometown killers now my neighbour, heh." She said and fell back to land on her bed, which was quite comfortable. She had her legs crossed and her arms folded behind her head in a very relaxed position.

"I could get used to this…No more work, no more bills, no more anything…Peace and quiet…and Michael is kind of cute…" She chuckled to herself and jumped and sat up straight on her bed when her door opened and in came Dr Loomis.

"Ah, I see you are acquainted with your room now?" He said and took the chair and sat down on it with his hands clasped together.

"Yeah, it's alright," She said and he nodded.

"Now you talk. May I, ask you a few questions first? I need to start my file for you." He said and got out a pen and a small notebook and this reminded her of a show where the copper came in and asked the bad guy some questions. She was now the bad guy.

"Now, how old are you?" He asked.

"I'm eighteen," She said and he jotted it down as she spoke.

"Do you have any mental health concerns, or been diagnosed with anything?" He asked and she nodded, she started tapping her foot on the ground. He looked at her foot then wrote some more then looked up at her.

"Anger problems?" He asked and she nodded, her brow furrowed, she was obviously not happy with talking about it.

"Tell me, what made you do what you did tonight?" He said and she sighed.

"We can discuss this tomorrow in your first session if you would like, you can have some rest now." He said and put his things away and before he left she stood up.

"Dr Loomis," She said and he looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Is that really Michael Myers?" She said and he looked to the room opposite and saw a staring figure walk away from the window and he looked back at her and nodded. "Good night." He said and closed the door and she sighed as she got into bed and shut her eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Suggest something for it? Reviews please! ^_^


	2. First Impressions

I want to thank LadyIkoYume for so much help and the ideas for this I couldn't of done this without you and the reviews are saying the same positive feedback I hoped for! Keep it up guys, you keep me motivated to write!

* * *

Charlotte awoke from a soft knocking on her door as she rose she fluttered her sleepy eyes and stretched out her arms and yawned. She kicked away the covers and moaned as she got up. She had slept in her clothes she'd been wearing yesterday, jeans and a shirt. It smelt of congealed blood, _she _smelt of it.

Charlotte looked up at the nurse who had knocked on her door, who had definitely seen better days but had come in smiling, holding white clothing and a pair of shoes which she gestured gently for Charlotte to take as the artificial light shone through her room and onto her pale face.

"I'll take your clothes, you won't be needing them anymore deary. These fresh ones should fit you nicely, I found your shoe size when they removed them, so there shouldn't be a problem with them." The nurse said and Charlotte nodded, removing her shirt as the nurse handed her the white flannelette and soon enough she'd completely changed out of her old clothes into the sanitariums uniform.

When she was ready the nurse told her to follow and she was being walked down to the cafeteria and as they walked she spoke to her.

"And the things on your schedule today is to meet Dr Loomis straight after breakfast and then another session at lunch time, he will come and get you at lunch, so don't worry about rushing your meal or anything." She said and Charlotte nodded her head as they entered the next room.

It wasn't very big, but it wasn't tiny either, maybe as big as a lecturing theater. Maybe. She looked around at everyone; all were cuffed to their tables and staff members were spread around, observing for any trouble that might arise.

She was sat down by herself, noting all the stares and sneers and she finished her breakfast within ten minutes of being handed to her and the same nurse who she'd founds name was nurse Janet, returned to take her to Dr Loomis's office, the nurse knocked on the door and when it opened Dr Loomis smiled at the two and Charlotte walked in, browsing the room, books everywhere, but very neat and organized, unlike her old room.

"You may go back to your duties now," He said to Janet and she nodded and walked off.

He smiled and turned his attention to Charlotte and motioned for her to sit down. It was just your standard chair with armrests and she watched Loomis sit down, in his more luxurious one, at his desk.

"Aren't you going to put a straight jacket on me? So I don't go _insane_ and make your office look like a shit hole," She said dryly and he chuckled, she raised an eyebrow.

"Not unless you want me to, I'm sure Jones the one you kicked would be glad to arrange that for you though." He retorted and she scowled. She despised it when people other than herself made a comeback.

"Now, seeing as this is our first session. I would much like to gather up as much as possible to assess you. First off, tell me about yourself Charlotte, can I call you that?" She nodded and took a deep breath, resting back in her chair. Loomis readied his pen and paper.

"As you already know. My name is Charlotte Lee Grey. I was born on January the fifteenth, I'm eighteen, I like drawing and my family sucks ass. Oh, did I mention I killed them all last night? No, didn't think so." She said and Loomis frowned, but scribbled his thoughts on her dark humor and sarcasm down.

"And why does your family, as you put it, 'suck ass'?" He asked and she laughed at his posh voice using derogatory words.

"Look, _Sam_. Since we're on first name basis here, can we cut the crap? I know you're just trying to help me, but it's obvious I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, so just get to the point." She spat and Loomis looked a little shocked, but he was to expect this behavior and chuckled it off, looking down at his paper and back up at her, clasping his hands together and smiled.

"My apologies. But I just want to focus on not what you did, but why you did what you had done last night. Do you have any objections?" She groaned and rolled her eyes, but she let him continue.

"Good. Now let's focus on your siblings first, your sister's body when they found her, she was lying on her bed, with her tongue cut out. Your brother Daniel was found dead with multiple stab wounds and a slit throat. Why?" He asked and Charlotte let out a sigh and sank into her chair.

"I don't know about you, but if you ever experienced being the middle child, I'll set it straight; it's shit." She expressed and he nodded.

"Specific issues?"

"Oh boy, well, my family always looked at me like I was dirt, you know? Just, not there, or in the way of things. And my sister Danielle was born a year after I was and my brother Daniel is the oldest. I think they're rotting in hell now as we speak." She grinned and Loomis scribbled down his notes and she continued.

"As I was saying, she was always the perfect one, little bitch that got straight A's, captain of the cheer leading team, perfect life, perfect boyfriend, parents loved her and whenever she picked on me, they'd be giving me the bloody blind eye and tell me not to lie or start shit," She said and he watched her right hand clench into a fist and tighten. She was starting to get angry just talking about her.

"And were you jealous? Did you want attention from your parents, to be noticed?" He asked and she gave him a cold glare and she crossed her legs.

"No. I didn't need attention and didn't expect them to give me any, all I wanted was for them to shut up about Danielle and listen to me or believe that she is a dirty skank, they accepted her boyfriend like their own son because he was in the football and basketball team and valedictorian, so they would treat him like a son. It makes me so pissed they wouldn't even speak to me sometimes and I was their daughter," She said, her eyes never settling but zipping around the room as he wrote down more and flipped to the next sheet.

"Okay, did you have any motives to why you cut her tongue out? Why did you do something like that to her and not to every one else," He asked and she didn't need to think about this.

"Well, since she's suck a blow job whore and a compulsive liar. I decided to see that she'd never speak anymore if she's in heaven or hell," She said and Loomis nodded as he wrote down everything and he put the pen and paper down.

This girl intrigued Loomis, she was different from his other patients, she would have been a normal girl if he hadn't known of her agenda, but he also knew she was also similar to one of them. Someone he had hoped to keep locked away forever.

"We're done now, Kenny will take you back to your room now," He said and the staff member named Kenny walked in and he took Charlotte by the arm and they walked out and turned left to enter the long corridor.

Kenny was one of the younger staff members of Smith's Grove and he had a thing for the pretty girls that were sent here. He was looking at Charlotte a lot and she looked up at him to see the lust in his eyes.

She sneered at him and he gripped her arm tighter as he arrived at her room and unlocked the door. He looked at the room opposite and saw Michael Myers watching them both and he pushed Charlotte into her room and she grunted.

"Watch it dickhead." She hissed and he laughed, looking back.

"Myers got his eye on you, guess I got a little competition here," He said winking and she had the urge to strangle him but he closed the door and locked it and winked at her again through the small window. She flipped him off.

She sighed and looked out it again and saw Michael still staring and when she looked down at her feet she looked up again and he wasn't in sight anymore.

She sat at her desk and opened the draw to find a stack of paper and a few pencils that have string to unwind so you don't need a sharpener rolled towards her. She laid it out and began drawing; she had been at it for a couple minutes then stopped and looked at her wall, which was blank so she decided to draw a few more pictures.

She drew a big tree and taped up a few more drawings of ravens and crows, with a little girl standing, holding hands with a cloaked man, the Grim Reaper. She didn't really plan on it being Death and for it to be so gloomy, but she couldn't help her imagination.

She was so indulged in her art she hadn't noticed the nurse standing at the door. She turned and stood up and the nurse smiled at her, it wasn't Janet, she was much younger, but older than Charlotte by a few odd years. She had beautiful blonde hair, it was about shoulder length and the curls were perfectly aligned with each and it made her edged face stand out, along with that she had emerald green eyes. She had crows feet when she smiled, it wasn't bad, it just made her more mature looking.

"You're quite the artist Miss Grey." She said and Charlotte shrugged and walked to the door with her.

"My name's Adrienne, by the way." The nurse said after the silence and Charlotte stored her name as she turned to take her to the cafeteria.

"I'll show you to your seat and then Dr Loomis mentioned he'd come and get you." She said and Charlotte nodded, even though she wouldn't have seen.

She took her to the front tables where she was told to sit down and Adrienne told her it was the rules to cuff her to her table, Charlotte then felt so deprived of her freedom, even though she'd been through the process this morning.

Charlotte received her lunch and before she ate she looked up at the clock and it read 12:47pm. She began eating when she heard Dr Loomis's voice from behind and she looked to see him talking to Michael, who was just a table away from her and when Loomis was walking towards Charlotte, Michael began watching them, as he was able to hear them like she heard Loomis.

"Hey." She said and he nodded a hello to her and took a seat at the opposite side.

"So, I got to where this handcuff while I'm eating? This is some serious bull, what if I needed the bathroom I can't drag this table with me," She said and he shrugged as he once again took out a pen and paper. Her curious mind went off as she thought of all the things that he could have written, but frowned when all she could think of was psycho killer bitch. She gripped her fist tighter and flexed it, tapping her fingernails against the table.

"It's the rules Miss Grey, we must all abide by them, now, this morning we were talking about your sister, now lets talk about your brother James, how old is he?" He asked.

"I'll give you a clue; he joined Jimi Hendrix and Curt Cobain in the 'Forever 27' club yesterday." She said and he nodded.

"I'm assuming you didn't get along with him either?" He asked and she looked back to see Michael still watching them, she felt a little uneasy and turned around again.

"I hated my brother and he deserved to die last night, we never got along. That pervert…" She said, trailing off and she pushed her food away meaning she'd lost her appetite and she held her head and brushed her hair back with her fingers and let a tear drop onto the table.

"Did your brother ever come on to you sexually?" He asked after a few moments of silence, she looked up and down to her feet.

"Did you tell anyone?" Loomis asked as she wiped her tears. He looked beyond Charlotte to see Michael, who was clearly listening to the conversation. He gave Michael a stern look and in response he tilted his head.

_Curiosity killed the cat…curiosity being Michael, Judith being the cat._ Loomis thought to himself, snickering in his mind.

"I didn't tell anyone. But I just knew they all knew. Why would they do that? Why didn't they care? _What the fuck did I do_!" She suddenly burst out and slammed a fist onto the table, her cutlery bouncing and clanging, her eyes grew fierce and everyone looked and stared, staff were closing in, but Loomis called them off.

"Calm down Charlotte, there is nothing to be angry about anymore. They're not going to hurt you anymore. Thank you for your time, good day." He said, getting up and patting her shoulder as he walked out of the cafeteria and when she looked back he was gone, but Michael was staring right at her and she felt like shivering.

_Michael Myers stared at her, watching her every move and listened to her and Loomis talking. Did Dr Loomis really believe this? Michael narrowed his eyes and looked up at the clock, it was 1:00pm and he felt enraged at the fact that she had come in front of him for being served._

_He was always first to be served at 12:30pm SHARP. Now this newcomer comes and cuts right in front of him. He thought that maybe the last time they'd given him a late lunch they'd learn. But no, one less staff member and they still let this…girl cut in._

_Michael watched her leave with one of the staff back to her room, he didn't believe her brother had raped her or any of the things she said, she was just wanting attention and playing with everyone's feelings._

_His mind switched to his memories of Judith, his older sister who he slaughtered on that Halloween night thirteen years ago when he was 6 years old._

_She got all the attention, she was the spoiled one, she got everyone on her side got everyone's sympathy and their feelings for her, she was the reason he was here._

_He scowled in his mind, looking at Charlotte reminded him of his sister Judith, he thought Charlotte was lying about everything and did this all for attention and he thought to himself as a staff member came to take him back to his room as his hands remained cuffed as he walked through the cold hallways of Smiths Grove Sanitarium._


	3. Blood Red Rose

So Michael doesn't believe Charlotte of her past life, he thinks she is just an attention seeker and reminds him of Judith his sister. Will he change his mind? Wow, I write way longer chapters in this story than my other ones…Thank you to LadyIkoYume for these brilliant ideas! R&R.

* * *

Charlotte was in her room, drawing, the lights were being turned off in the corridor as she continued to draw with the charcoal she had been given from the staff. She had been drawing for a while after they let her take a shower, she heard someone talking.

She got up from her seat and paced over to look outside the window and looked to see a staff member talking to him, he was the same overweight man who looked like he was Mexican, he closed the door and he was turning to go to her room and she turned off her lamp and hopped into bed quickly.

He came in, standing above her as he bid her goodnight and as her eyes got heavier she began to sleep as the darkness fell around her… he walked out of the room and closed the door and left the viewing window open since she'd asked not to be in complete darkness and the night lights would seep in.

Michael was still up, making another mask. He heard noises…like someone was struggling or yelling for help. He stopped his project and turned the light off as he walked to the window and tried to look into Charlotte's room but it was too dark and he watched as the nurses came to Charlotte's aid as she was screaming like a banshee crying out.

"Stop it please! It hurts, please stop!" He heard her scream.

A nurse took her out of her room and she was standing in the corridors where the lights shone bright now, she cried in a nurse's chest as she embraced the crying girl. They all looked at each other then at Charlotte who was in panic.

"Tell her to make it stop…please." Charlotte whimpered still in tears and the nurses observed her for a moment.

"Who? Tell who to stop?" Charlotte was shaking and she looked up and down the corridors looking around, she saw Michael's shadowed face sink back.

"Is my brother here…?" She asked quietly and the nurse shook her head.

"Deary, nobody you know of is going to come here and harm you in anyway, now, Adrienne will give you something to help you go to sleep, now back to bed," She said in a calm and soft voice and all Charlotte did was nod and sit on the bed and took a pill that would help her sleep.

She got into bed and the nurse said good night and closed her door and left the window open for her. As Michael watched them leave, watching from the shadows of his darkened room the scene before him then he went back to his work and sat down as he turned the light back on, she wasn't lying, he thought to himself, it was all true, she was just a troubled kid, troubled family, just like him…

At first, he thought she was just toying with everyone just for the sake of it, but now he realized she was just like him. As the last footsteps fade down the hallway he continued his mask and the memories of bloody murder made him stop altogether and he wiped his hands on the towel to wipe off the sticky paste, not knowing what had made him do it.

He opened his draw and pulled out another sheet of a very out of date newspaper and began on a brand new project…

**Next Day**

Charlotte woke up, her head was sore, she had a headache and she remembered her nightmare last night, she brushed her hair and looked at her desk, she looked up at the window to see Michael once more, but he was cuffed as Loomis was with him. Michael looked at him and he looked back at her with the most pale, and expressionless face.

"Wait…" She said to herself and she looked at her drawing, the blankest expression when she had realized whom she had drawn.

Adrienne came to her door and opened it, Charlotte got up and walked out fast, Adrienne closed the door.

"Did you sleep alright honey?" She asked and Charlotte managed to smile as she nodded.

"That's good to hear, come on, let me take you to breakfast," She said and Charlotte nodded and followed her.

She reached the cafeteria and when she sat down she heard someone come up behind her, she turned around to see Michael Myers standing behind her, he was escorted to the other side of the table and sat opposite to her and she had a chance to see how tall he really was, very tall…

She smiled at him and she waited for a reply or a smile back, but all that came was the same blank expression on his face.

"Sorry Miss but we're busy this morning so you'll have to share," a doctor from behind said as he left. Charlotte nodded but looked at Michael. She decided to speak after the silence was kind of awkward.

"Hey…I'm your neighbor…" She said and he stayed silent.

"…" She frowned.

"Not much of a talker then?" She asked and he remained silent, but nodded slowly.

She nodded her head as well and finished the last of her meal.

"Did you hear me and Loomis talking yesterday…and did I wake you up last night because of my…nightmare?" She started asking and he simply nodded, and then shook his head.

He then looked down and back up and she looked at his hand that was holding out a paper rose that was painted a beautiful crimson red. She took it and looked at it; it looked so realistic, but felt very papery.

"Valentine's Day passed already…but wow, thanks. It's beautiful." She said and she held it in her hands and smiled at him. He still made no kind of facial emotion.

"This is so sweet, thank you; I'm Charlotte by the way, you're Michael Myers yes?" She said and he nodded.

Dr Loomis was watching the two sitting together and then Adrienne came to take Charlotte back to her room. She looked back at Michael before she left the cafeteria and she gave a small wave as he watched her leave back to her room.

When she got into her room she just stared at the walls and Adrienne stood in the doorway looking at the girl she was supposed to be looking after.

"You're young you know that, especially to be here, most people here are way over thirty five." Adrienne said and Charlotte looked at her, tilting her head.

"Not really, hasn't Michael been here since he was a kid?" She asked and Adrienne looked over to his room.

"Yeah he has, but I was about your age when that happened, and they assign younger staff to younger patients, so that they have the same person looking after them for the time they're here, like a friend I suppose, but some don't like their caretakers and some get along just great, we don't get to choose but I'm lucky I got you." Adrienne said and Charlotte laughed.

"Why because I don't rip at your hair and scream fuck this, fuck that, fuck you etcetera?" She replied and Adrienne laughed.

"You could be out of here in three years and get probation you know that?" Charlotte's eyes gleamed as she became more interested.

"Loomis says you were the real victim, and if the court can see that and if you can prove it, you'd be out in a jiffy, anyways I'll see you later." She smiled as Charlotte waved her goodbye as she closed the door, waving through the window before walking away.

Charlotte looked at her wall with the many drawings on as she lay down on her bed, looking up at the white ceiling. She thought about outside, it would be summer. She hadn't been outside ever since she got here and what Adrienne had said, she wouldn't be out in a while.

She smiled one last time and went back to drawing and day dreaming about when she could ever get out of this place. She didn't hate it, she was just so isolated in here and her freedom was completely taken from her.

She looked to where an unfinished drawing lay and picked up her charcoal and starting sketching again, she loved charcoal drawings, it was simple but detailed and she thought it was magnificent, she would spend hours on end in her room back in Haddonfield where she used to live just drawing lots of pictures, it killed her boredom and got her away from all the drama happening and she was just in her own little world. Completely oblivious to know that Michael was watching silently.


	4. The Intruder and the Guardian

Thank you to Dark Deceiver for the awesome idea! Thank you to everyone that reviewed, and hopefully I get more! So enjoy chapter four.

* * *

Charlotte was sitting down in her room as Adrienne knocked on her door and Charlotte looked up at her and smiled as she opened the door.

"Dinner time Char," She said and Charlotte got up from her desk and walked over as Adrienne put on the cuffs and walked her down the corridors and then Charlotte looked back to see Michael Myers just come out of his cell, he looked at her and she smiled at him and looked back at Adrienne when she started to speak.

"So, what do you think of Smiths Grove? Did you have any activities?" She asked and Charlotte nodded.

"I had an art class, I didn't like the other things they mentioned," She said and Adrienne nodded and she opened the doors into the cafeteria with one hand while holding Charlotte's arm in the other and led her to a table and sat her down.

"Okay, stay here while I get you your meal," Adrienne said and Charlotte laughed.

"I'm not going anywhere," She said and Adrienne smiled then left Charlotte on her table and then she held her head with one hand as she had her elbow resting on the table and her other arm was laying on the table top, tracing little lines and shapes with her finger.

She was too busy day dreaming and then something fell in front of her face and she jumped a bit and shook her head to see another rose lying in front of her, she looked around and then behind her to see Michael being sat down, he was looking at her with his blank expression again and she held the paper rose in her hand and she smiled gently at him and then looked back to see Adrienne put her meal onto her table and pushed it towards Charlotte and she began to eat.

Kenny was standing beside one of the other new staff members and looking around at all the girls in the cafeteria. Vinnie snorted at Kenny and brushed his bright green hair back with his hand and laughed as Kenny shook his head out of a trance.

"You been staring at that new girl since she got in 'ere, you thinking about something dirty now Kenny boy?" Vinnie laughed and Kenny glared at him, and then looked over at Michael.

"I need to get him out of the picture if I want to get the babe," Kenny said after moments of silence and Vinnie laughed again and Kenny elbowed him in the gut. He gasped and held his large stomach and scowled.

"Well use your head to fucking think!" He said and Kenny stroked his chin, still staring at Charlotte. His eyes went wider and he clicked his fingers.

"I got it! Here's the plan, after lights out, I'm going to-"

"Vinnie! Kenny! Get your lazy asses over here and clean up this mess!" Nurse Ollie snapped and Kenny grabbed the bucket and mop and Vinnie followed him.

"I'll tell you later, but first lets clean this shit up or the witch is going to fire us," Kenny said and Vinnie nodded.

Kenny dipped the mop into the bucket and then squeezed the water out and started mopping up the spilt food as Vinnie started cleaning the dishes, listening to his music at a very high volume. Kenny looked around to see if anyone else was in the kitchen. Then he pulled down Vinnie's headphones and he looked up at him.

"Okay, here's my plan, I'm going to knock Charlotte out and then take her to Mike's room and then I can have my ways with her there and then I'll leave her there and the guards are going to find her there and I'll tell them it was him, right? And then, once they move him into a farther away cell, see, I'll have her all to myself once she believes that it was him that messed with her, it's fucking genius!" Kenny said and Vinnie nodded, then simply put his headphones back on and started cleaning again.

It was five minutes passed lights out, and the hallway was now very dimly lit and Kenny walked down the corridor, whistling a tune as he pulled out his keys and opened the doctor's medicine room and closed the door behind him. He switched on the lights and then searched through the cabinets until he found the chloroform and then pulled out his rag from his back jean pocket and filled it with chloroform and quietly left as the light turned off.

As Kenny walked to Charlotte's room, he looked into Charlotte's room to see that she was already asleep. He then looked across into Michael's room to see that Michael was in deep thought, he saw him mixing colors together as he started making Charlotte's next rose. Charlotte had had her first Art class today and he had over heard her conversation with one of the nurses.

"_What's your favorite color Miss Grey?" The nurse kindly asked and Charlotte thought for a moment._

"_Well, I like ivory black, emerald green, dark violet, deep vermilion, Prussian blue, swan yellow and my favorite color would have to be a blood red, almost like red wine," She said and the nurse smiled and nodded._

"_You sure are very descriptive with colors dear."_

Michael was now making her rose that exact color as he carefully painted it. Kenny stared into Charlotte's room and saw her fast asleep; he took his keys out again and then opened her door and crept in, quietly closing the door. He was reaching towards her and then pulled his arm back when she turned, he smirked and then when he grabbed her she woke right up and when she saw who was there she threw a punch that caught Kenny in the jaw and he staggered back as she got out of bed and grabbed him by his hair and slammed his face against the wall.

"_What are you doing in my room?_" She hissed and he laughed and she frowned then he quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her down and they fell to the floor and he attempted to take the rag out of his pocket but she lashed out and scratched him across his face and he grimaced and then hit her and she gasped.

"You dirty bitch!" He snarled at her and he picked her up and was about to hit her again when she kneed him in his groin and he howled.

She then grabbed him by his collar and shoved him into the wall again.

"_I'll fucking kill you and rip your eyes out!" _She snarled and before she could punch him he had smothered the rag over her face and her eyes rolled as everything went black for her and Kenny smiled as she dropped into his arms.

"Too easy,"

Michael was staring out his small window after he heard Charlotte and then he moved back to his seat as Kenny walked out of her cell, carrying her unconscious body into Michael's room. Michael was sitting down on his seat and didn't move an inch as Kenny came in. He stared at Michael as he dropped Charlotte onto his bed and started taking his uniform off. Charlotte was slowly starting to wake up.

"Hey Mickey, don't mind if I drop by now do you?" He laughed and then he leaned over Charlotte and as soon as he started to try taking her clothes off Michael got up from his seat and grabbed Kenny by his throat and picked him up off his feet and moved so he could push him against the wall, his feet not even close to touching the ground.

Charlotte woke up and she gasped when she saw Michael strangling Kenny, whose face started to turn blue, and then he went limp and Michael turned and opened his unlocked cell door and threw Kenny's unconscious body out into the hallway and she saw it roll onto the floor and Michael slammed it shut.

He looked over to Charlotte, who was shaking and still lying on his bed, he walked over to her; she stared up at his tall figure and then watched as he slowly grabbed the blanket and covered her with it. She watched him silently walk back to his desk and continue his project. Charlotte got comfortable in Michaels bed and then closed her eyes so she could slowly fall asleep.

Adrienne was walking down the hallway, ready to take Charlotte to breakfast and then she reached her room and knocked once.

"Hey Charlotte, wake up breakfast!" She called in, no reply. She knocked again but still no one answered.

"Maybe she overslept…" She wondered to herself and then when she opened up the small window she gasped as she stood back.

"Oh no, Charlotte's gone…" She said and then Kenny came by.

"What's the matter babe?" He asked and she turned around and scowled at him.

"Charlotte's gone!" She said and he pretended to be shocked.

"Let me get out Mickey and then we can go look for her," He said and then when he opened the door, Adrienne saw Michael still sitting down at his desk as Charlotte Grey was still asleep in his bed.

Adrienne gasped and ran in and shook Charlotte and she woke up as she picked her up and took her out of Michael's room.

"What were you doing in there? What happened?" Adrienne said and Charlotte smiled.

"Relax, its okay, well…Not really," She said and Adrienne frowned.

"What do you mean?" She said and before Charlotte could answer, Kenny covered her mouth and spoke.

"I bet we must have accidentally left the doors unlocked and then he managed to kidnap the little lady here, hopefully your alright," He smirked and she bit his finger and he hissed and held his hand and Adrienne didn't trust Kenny.

"Well, I'm going to look at the surveillance tapes, Charlotte your coming with me," Adrienne said and she quickly put on Charlotte's cuffs before walking off down the corridors.

Dr Loomis was walking by when he saw Adrienne and Charlotte go by and she stopped at the guard's office and Dr Loomis decided to see what was going on. Charlotte saw him walk up to them and she smiled at him and he returned one back to her as he entered the office.

"What seems to be the problem?" Loomis asked and then the girls turned as the guard was rewinding the tape.

"I found Charlotte in Michael's room, I think Kenny knew something so I'm going to see what happened," She said and then they all watched as Kenny walked in, then out of the medicine room putting a rag into his pocket.

Then he was looking into Michael's room before entering hers and then they heard her scream and then silence and then they watched as he carried over his shoulder Charlotte and Adrienne gasped and Charlotte just glared. They then watched more of it and moments later, Michael stepped out of the room, throwing out Kenny and shutting the door. The guard stopped the tape and everyone looked at each other.

"What happened, Charlotte?" Loomis asked and Charlotte sighed.

"Well, he came in and then we got into a small fight then he used chloroform and took me into Michael's room, I think he tried to rape me…But Michael stopped him and he threw him out, he let me sleep in his bed for the night, and that's all that really happened," She said and Adrienne clenched her fist.

"That sick pervert! Can't you do anything?" She said and looked at Dr Loomis and he shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, seeing as Charlotte did not actually get raped, and she is still safe and alive, there's nothing we can do about it," He said and Adrienne wanted to scream.

"Come on Charlotte I'll take you to breakfast," She said and Charlotte nodded and they left.

Charlotte was having a hard time keeping up with Adrienne's fast walking, she was angry. She took her to her seat and cuffed her then she sat down with her.

"Remind me to thank Michael for helping you," She said and then got up and went to get Charlotte's meal.

Adrienne came back and then she looked across to see Michael sitting down at his table. She smiled at Charlotte and gave her food.

"Be back in a second," She said and Charlotte nodded and she looked back to see her yelling at Kenny, then she laughed when Adrienne smacked Kenny across the face and she bent down to Michael and said something, then he got up and she took him over to Charlotte's table and he sat down opposite her.

"There, I feel much better now, and I don't want either of you to be close to that pervert so I'm going to see if I can have you both on the same table from now on, and thanks for teaching that Kenny a lesson," She said to Michael and smiled to them both and she walked over to Nurse Ollie.

Charlotte looked over at Michael, who was silent as ever, still with his emotionless face, he looked down, reaching into his pocket, taking out his finished project and handing it over to her. She was amazed once again at it, it was a red wine color, her favorite, she looked up to him.

"Thank you Michael, and thanks for saving me, I don't know what I would've done without you," She said and she put her hand onto his and he looked at it and tilted his head.

Dr Loomis was watching everyone in the cafeteria, he then caught his attention on Charlotte and Michael, and he frowned, but smiled as he saw her talk to him. He didn't say anything about her and him seeing as this was a good thing; he had protected her from Kenny and let her sleep in his bed.

He had been watching him more closely now, these, roses he had been constantly giving to her. It was like trying to tell her, 'it's okay, everything will be fine,' or 'your welcome'. He smiled at the two as he walked through the doors and back to his office.

Adrienne walked back to the two and then she looked at Charlotte, "Time to go now, say goodbye to Mikey," Adrienne said and Charlotte smiled at him before Adrienne took her away.

_This girl, Michael thought to himself. She was…different. She had a personality like no other, a face of an angel, a sweet, soothing voice and was just, amazing. He had no idea what he was feeling right now, this feeling in his stomach, like butterflies. It struck him as odd when he realized he had feelings still, especially the one he was feeling now. What was it? He didn't know what this feeling was, but one thing was for sure, he wanted to find out._


	5. Life In The Eyes Of Killers

Oh the suspense~! Now we continue in Michael's perspective. Read and review people!

* * *

**Midnight**

Michael Myers was nineteen going on twenty soon. He'd been stuck in this hell for thirteen long years, ever since he was sic years old and committed the heinous crime of murder. He knew what he did, they all knew. But did he care? No. Everyone that died by his hand deserved it; so he thought. He was a complex yet simple people, what had gone on in his mind were things no one could know or would understand.

Not even Loomis. Now Loomis had been with Michael since he was committed here. Loomis understood Michael more than anyone else did, so Michael's little mercy list that went on in his head consisted of only him, for now. But he seemed to have another addition. Charlotte. Now, he'd only known her since she got here, which wasn't even a week ago. But he had a special category her name was under.

He sat in his room, his little home for thirteen years and probably the rest of his life, he knew he was stuck here, but he didn't care one bit. He was painting a picture of a mask he wanted to make, but due to insufficient materials the sanitarium would provide, all he could do was paint it. It was a plain mask, like a face mold. Nothing was special about it, just a simple face mask with eye holes. He had finished painting and he stared at it for a while, and then put it to the side to dry.

It was late at night and he was constantly moving to his window, just to look through into the opposite room of Charlotte Grey. At first, he disliked her. But now he was sort of...fond of her? No. What was he thinking? He got up and walked to the window, his hand skimmed across the cold glass and he clenched his fist and walked back to his desk.

He was an emotionless, cold-hearted killer. Nothing else. No compassion, no remorse. He only cared for himself, no exceptions, not anymore.

Why was he feeling this though? What the hell was so interesting about her that made him want to just look at her all day? His eyes glanced across his dull white room. At his right, his bed, neat and untouched. Behind him was his desk and chair against the wall, his artwork was taped to it and his masks neatly placed along the back of his desk with the walls support. He let a sigh out and then sat on his bed, then grunted and got up, grabbing his chair and tossing it at his door. It made a loud bang as it rolled back on its little wheels and he watched it.

Why did he just _sigh_? He'd never done that in his life, _ever_. Why was he doing it now? What was wrong with him? He was angry with himself and his head turned and soon his body as Charlotte's room lit up and she walked to the window, looking across at him; her face tired and he could see she was slightly puffy red. She'd been crying. He looked away and she stood there for a moment, skimming her hand across the window, then went back to bed, her room gone dark again.

"Hey! Shut up! No you! DON'T FUCKING LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT." Someone screamed from down the corridor.

Michael ignored it, he hated the other people, no one apart from doctors was sane, but he didn't think they were either. Who would want to come in day and night to put up with these people? He sure as hell wouldn't.

It had been three days since that Kenny tried to rape Charlotte. Four days since he first spoke to her, five since she first got here and when he first laid eyes on her. And now he began to notice that she'd started to get nightmares every night, he would normally be working on something like a rose or a mask and then hear her talking to herself or even screaming. Then Adrienne, Loomis, or anyone that was around would come and give her something to help her sleep or tablets.

He'd heard someone say she was schizophrenic, but most people here were, so she was probably having night terrors since everyone was on medication which he found out was put in there meals. Michael didn't actually have any problems, so he had no medication. They tried Ritalin because of his silence, but nothing worked. He was just...different.

But she hadn't had one tonight...not yet, but she was awake and crying when he had thrown his chair. That got him thinking, what was she crying about, why was she up that late? He was always a curious man. He pulled his chair back and sat down as he took out a new sheet of paper and pulled out a pen from his tin of stationary.

Charlotte was sitting in her bed, huddling in the corner, sobbing softly, her hair was in her face but she didn't care. She'd been crying ever since it was lights out. She was thinking, simple thinking on what her life was going to be like, what if she got out.

She'd be treated like scum, it would be better if she was locked away, but hey, she had no freedom, she was nearly raped three days ago and the most famous murderer was living right across her and she was somewhat friends with him. What had she gotten herself into? A one way ticket to hell, that's what. She'd killed her whole _family_. No matter how much she hated them, dead or alive, they were still her flesh and blood.

She wiped her tears when there was just silence and no more tears left to shed. She let out a deep sigh, and she let her legs lay straight from her huddled up position. She moved across her bed and got up, she moved to the door and looked through into Michael's room. The lights were still on but she could see his back was turned; he was sitting as his desk.

Charlotte still had the roses he had made her, she had four now. She had received the other two from him yesterday and the day after Kenny had tried to...she didn't like to say it. She'd gotten more polite to the staff and didn't swear as much. Her attitude was a bit different in the span of five days. But she was just scared now. She felt like she was going to become the scared little girl she was before. Or even worse, just like the people here, insane and unstable if she wasn't already.

Everything that had happened in her life was what had made her stronger, built her up and made her bitter. But seeing as what caused her pain was now dead, there was nothing to be bitter about. She just didn't know what to do now. And she'd been getting night terrors again. She decided she was going to stay up tonight, she didn't feel like sleeping. And her nightmares were repetitive, like every time she slept it was like a continuing chapter to a never-ending story. Every time she closed her eyes, it would be her family surrounding her, shouting and screaming at her.

_"You think just cause we're dead you'd be rid of us! Dumb bitch!" Her brother Daniel shouted, shoving her to the ground._

_"Yeah! To think I call you my sister. I wish you never get out of Smiths Grove and we'll see who'll be rotting in hell!" Her sister screeched at her as her boyfriend had his arm around her and spat at Charlotte_.

Charlotte stopped remembering and shut her eyes, repeating, _'It's all in your head...It's not real..._' to herself.

She knew this wasn't real, but she couldn't help believe it was, she'd been told she might have schizophrenia, now she knew she was insane. She just didn't want to deal with it. At least it was restricted to only in her dreams with the medication she was on. That's what kept her from breaking down like she did tonight.

She never opened up to anyone, she had friends in school, but she lied to them just so they didn't have to know about what really happened in her life. She managed to tell Loomis things. But Loomis was a professional, he could help her, it was his job. And that's what she needed now more than anything. She didn't care about friends, especially when she was in a mental hospital for criminally insane.

She was also wondering why Michael was all of a sudden doing these things for her. He gave her roses and he saved her from Kenny.

Well, he was still human, deep down, somewhere. He may have had some sort of human feelings still. But what got her always staring were his eyes. They were so dark and deep. It's like she could hear him talk to her when he looked at her, she was just so tantalized by them, it was quite weird.

But he was just...different from others. She just wanted to know more about him. But did he see something in her? Is that why he was watching her? Or was this something he just did in his spare time. Charlotte didn't like getting attached to people, so she never really tried making friends or staying with people for very long.

Looking around one last time, she decided to get into bed and go to sleep.

**Next Day**

"Charlotte! Wake up honey you've missed breakfast!"

Charlotte got up slowly and yawned, rubbing her sore eyes and Adrienne walked in with a tray, toast and a cup of coffee. Lovely.

"Shit. Damn I did. What time is it?" Charlotte said as Adrienne placed the tray on her bed and she started eating as Adrienne looked at her watch.

"It's just past 1. Looks like you've missed lunch too. My shift ends in about 10 minutes, so I got to go now. I made sure Kenny isn't going to be watching you, but no one else can, so I've got you on shared care takers with Michael, is that alright?" Adrienne asked and Charlotte nodded as she bit into her toast.

"Awesome. See you tomorrow Charlotte!" She left the room and Charlotte drank her coffee, it was hot, but nice.

She looked up when someone was knocking on the door; it was the guy she kicked in the face when she came here. He opened the door and he stared at the tray and shook his head.

"Adrienne's so sneaky. Anyways, you're stuck with me today, so get up, get dressed and I'll take your tray away and just wait here till I get Michael out and then I'll take you guys to art." He said and picked up her empty tray and she passed him her coffee mug and before he left she called out.

"Hey, uhm. Sorry about kicking you." She said, scratching the back of her head.

"It's fine. Last patient we had come in bit me." He said and laughed before he left. She let out a big sigh and got up to get dressed in her white hospital uniform.

* * *

Thanks for being patient guys! Hope you liked the chapter; give me a review to tell me how it went. :)


	6. The Downfalls of Life

Oh my goodness I didn't know it had been **way** over a year since I last updated I could have sworn it wasn't THAT long...Please don't hurt me guys I gave you chapter five didn't I!

By the way if you're reading this **julescapulet** this is a reply to you because your private messaging has been disabled:

_Yes I know she doesn't seem very schizophrenic and more post traumatic, but that's because I hadn't gotten around to editing things or posting the new chapters with more insight on her illness, and because I only changed her to being schizophrenic when I finished chapter 5, I hadn't had time to actually go over and make her seem more, well, crazy. **BUT. **I have gone back and changed it again, making it a possible yes and no. But I do understand your point, and thank you for telling me, but I think somewhere along the lines I mentioned them putting the medication into the food. But don't worry about anymore errors because I'll make sure to go over them._

...Anyways, reviews are much appreciated! On with Chapter 6.

* * *

The clothes Charlotte had to wear were always given the night before so you would change when you wake up. It was white, nice and clean. Men and women wore the same. It was a white either short sleeved or long sleeved collar button up shirt. And the pants were long and straight and not tight, but not baggy but she was about under average height so they were too long and she had both sleeves and pants rolled up slightly. They were given one pair of shoes and socks were given with clothes, the clothes she had come in with were taken from her and probably thrown out.

She normally tied her hair up in a pony tail, it was thick, but it was nicely layered and she loved her streaks, too bad they'd grow out soon. She also couldn't wear make up, so her eyes were big and plain, her face was pale and her lips were bare. She normally had dark eye make up, not anymore though. It was a good thing she had naturally straight hair too. She had black nails, but they were slowly chipping away and her ear rings were taken out because it was classified as a weapon.

She didn't bother tucking her shirt in, she left it half tucked in and scruffy looking, but she thought it looked fashionable. After all, what else was there to waste time doing? She waited at the door till he came back and took Michael out, he waited silently for Charlotte to come out of her room, and they walked side by side as the care taker walked in front of them. Michael didn't look at her once, but Charlotte occasionally looked up at him. She was about 5'6", which wasn't very tall. And he was about, 6'10" or even taller. She was short enough to be his shoulder rest.

'_He's going to kill you Charlotte. And you're going to let him. Why? Because you're WEAK and you think he has feelings for you. Pathetic.'_

"No he's not. You don't know him." She hissed to herself and looked up, Michael hadn't heard her, neither of them did.

Dr. Jones was walking quick down the hall and pushed the doors open without having to stop, years of practice maybe. The guy was about in his early 40's, stubble, receding hairline, typical. The routine to actually step foot out of your room, was to have these cuffs around your wrists, sometimes it was joint to another one. In her case, she was cuff-buddies with Michael. Which meant wherever he goes, she goes.

They reached the art room and the nurse in charge of it opened the door and let the two in after Jones un cuffed them, letting them through to the room, the others were there. Everyone was spaced out separately and there were two more empty desks with an easel at the side. They were opposite facing and Charlotte sighed. Great, now he's going be ogling me the whole of art now. She mumbled as she took her seat and he walked towards his.

She picked up a charcoal pencil and began sketching a simple circle, she decided to draw a face. She held her head in her right hand. She was left handed. Charlotte lazily sketched the hair with waves and lines across the top half of the circle and shaded a bit. She looked up and she was surprised Michael wasn't staring at her like he normally does. She didn't have that much of a problem with it, she just found it strange sometimes. He was too busy painting, she could only see his dark brown hair poking up from the top of the easel that stood in front of him. The nurse was watching him, complimenting his work. Charlotte had seen the stuff in his room, the masks, and she had roses, they were amazing. But she'd never seen his paintings, she thought about going to have a sneak peek at it later on.

"My oh my Michael you could of been a great artist! Such great potential people have here. Shame really." The nurse said and Michael didn't bother looking at her when she spoke. Charlotte glowered; he seemed to get lots of attention. She didn't even look over at Charlotte or look at her drawing. She thought she was just as good as him.

'_No one cares about you. You're a failure.'_

"Shut. Up." She whispered to herself.

Michael was painting a picture of a person too. He was doing the skin first, it was pale, but fair skinned, and he put great detail into all of his work. He never just made a second rate job at it, he always made it a top effort job. He had all the time in the world, so why not. Every so often, he'd peek his head up to look at Charlotte just to see what she was doing. Or when he'd get up for paint or more water in his water tin he'd observe her. She sat lazily and slouched in her seat and she drew slowly, she probably lacked in creativity today, he guessed she was tired from getting barely any sleep last night.

This painting was going to be his best yet. He was going to use up his Friday to do it and come in tomorrow-on Saturday and finish it on the weekend to make it perfect. That meant he'd have to put off his little observation time on Charlotte and wait till next week. He was still intrigued about her, he tilted his head as he started painting the whites of the eyes and made mental notes on what he was going to do on the weekend because there were no curricular running on Saturday and Sunday because the specialist doctors who taught weren't working those days, so it was like free time where they could go into the grass area outside, but there was still the giant fence. There was the common room, where they played games too, a gym next to the grass area and you were allowed to roam around without cuffs unless you were called for, but no wandering in corridors.

Michael started to think then, he'd never been without supervision. He never liked going down to those areas, he hated everyone, and he only liked being in his own company. Maybe there was a way out? Did the corridors have exits into the staff rooms if you took the right door? He knew the place quite well. Michael thought about this, he'd always dreamed about escaping, but trying would be a mission impossible. No one had ever left unless they were classed as cured or stable enough to live a normal life outside Smiths Grove. Michael thought, escaping into the old world he once lived in, back in Haddonfield, back...Home.

_But then no more Charlotte._

The thought suddenly hit. He thought hard now, would she be out soon enough or in time when he escaped (if he did)? Would he ever see her again? The question was, was she worth spending the rest of his dull life here if she was to never be released too? Sure he found her interesting, and she was quite beautiful. She wasn't like everyone else, screaming crazy thoughts and ripping their own hair out and scraping at their skin or speaking in strange tongues. She seemed normal, but he knew she was here for reasons. She had murdered her whole family, more people than Michael killed, and he only killed his sister.

Michael stopped his thinking and stopped distracting himself and continued with his work.

* * *

Dr. Loomis sat across the table, waiting for the doctors to take in his next patient for their counseling session, and this one was always a tough one.

Michael Myers walked in the room, followed by two doctors. They sat him down and strapped his ankles to the chair legs, the chair of course drilled to the floor. Michael rested his hands on his lap and stared across at Loomis, who was smiling at Michael as he turned on the recording machine and clicked his pen.

"Good afternoon Michael." Loomis had learned the hard way that Michael only co-operated if Loomis had greeted him first. He had to get used to only asking questions that could be answered with the nod or shake of his head. But he was very acquainted with that now. Thirteen years of practice does wonders he thought to himself as he begun the session.

"Now, it seems to me that you were the one who assaulted young Kenny, but doing so, saving Miss Grey from being raped I assume?" Loomis waited as Michael slowly nodded a few moments after and Loomis clasped his hands together and nodded.

"I see. Now, do you have reasons why you did that?"

A nod.

"And you're positive about Kenny's intentions?"

A nod.

"So you hurt him instead of just getting help because you don't like him?"

A nod.

"Ah, I see." He started jotting down some notes before starting again. Michael sat patiently.

"And with Charlotte, you let her sleep in your room, yes?"

A nod.

"Now why did you do that? Were you afraid for her safety?"

Michael didn't reply, but Loomis scribbled down some words then looked up slowly from his glasses.

"Do you Michael, have some sort of... attachment towards Charlotte?"

Michael cocked his head to the side and Loomis raised an eyebrow.

"Hm. Anyways lets change subject. Are you happy with things right now?"

Michael was about to nod, but then his head shook. Loomis frowned, and then stopped the recorder, Michael watched his hand the time being then his attention back to his face.

"Is something wrong with how Smiths Grove is functioning?"

He nodded again.

"Is it our staff?"

Another nod and Loomis was in thought.

"I'm guessing this is still about Kenny?" When he nodded again Loomis thought.

"Well Kenny is a good worker, but he's on warning right now. So quite frankly there is nothing I can do. Michael, you have to leave it in the past, what he did he said he is sorry about it and he apologized to Charlotte a few days ago."

The door opened and entered a boy with spiked brown hair and a nose ring, a troublesome grin on his face and chains hanging from his jeans.

"Yeah, the old mans right. I said I was sorry why couldn't you drop it big boy? And don't get me wrong, but I think Charlotte was the one leading _me_ on."

Michael snapped up and smashed his fists on the table and Kenny jumped back and Loomis called in the doctors to calm Michael down as Kenny ran out of the room.

Once Michael was settled down, Loomis made himself comfortable again and continued with the session.

"Anyways. Michael, you've been troublesome lately. You've assaulted another staff member, and thank goodness you spared him. But other times you're back to your quiet and dissociative self. May I ask why?" Loomis said and Michael nodded and waited patiently.

"Thank you. But Michael, your attitude has changed since Miss Grey has arrived, is this because you have some sort of...how can I put this...liking towards her?"

For the first time in the thirteen years Myers had been here, he saw his facials change, a frown appearing on his face, he looked at the slow change, barely any lines on his forehead, he was young, but he had a very mature face, but it was still filled with the darkness in his eyes that made him stand out. The emotionless face, the eyes, Loomis stared and waited for Michael to respond.

Michael had frowned. But he had become annoyed, why is Loomis asking him these things? These questions of..._feelings_ toward Charlotte. He couldn't respond to this even if he knew the answer. Which he didn't. He was still trying to figure out what he even felt towards her, he just had weird feelings in his gut. Was it some sort of attraction as some people called it?

Doctor Loomis watched as Michael had stopped frowning, and he could see his eyes becoming distant, deep in thought and then Michael looked at Loomis and simply shrugged. Giving Loomis time to scribble down more notes.

"I have one more thing to say Michael…it's about your mother," at that moment he saw Michael become eager to here what he was going to say about his mother.

"Well, it seems this morning she was reported…dead. It was a suicide, tragedy really. I thought I would let you know, so that you would know why the letters from her had ceased from coming and why I never send yours anymore." He spoke solemnly and suddenly Michaels rage broke and he started smashing against the table, furious and Loomis called the two to come control him as they called in two more to try take him back to his room as Loomis stood up, scared but remaining calm.

"I think we've had enough for today, good day Michael, I want to see you next week Monday 9am sharp please." Samuel Loomis spoke before Michael was forced out of the room.

As Charlotte was in her room she heard doctors cursing and yelling and she shot up and looked out her window as they slammed Michaels door shot, locking it.

"Hey!" She called to them and one of them turned around. Vinnie.

"What do you want?" He sneered and she glared.

"What happened, I heard yelling." She asked and he chuckled, coughed then spoke.

"Mikey had a bit of a temper tantrum cause his mommy died and Kenny came in, said he was sorry and Mikey was about to kill him." He replied and Charlotte frowned.

"Michael wouldn't do that. You're lying!" She said and Vinnie closed the space between them, the door only separating them, his eyes went cold.

"You have NO idea what this son of a bitch has done and what evil goes on in his mind. My advice: Stay. AWAY. From Michael Myers." Vinnie hissed and stormed away and Charlotte growled and kicked her door.

_What the hell is he trying to say? Why should she stay away from him? He saved her, and treats her differently to the way he treats others…she felt connections with him like no one else could, it was like she could read his eyes and know what he would be saying to her._

'_Pathetic girl.'_

_Michael was furious. First, Kenny, then Loomis' stupid questions about…FEELINGS. THEN his mom. Instead of breaking everything in his sight, he just picked up his pillow, and began ripping it apart. Bit by bit, thinking._

_But Michael was only angry with Loomis because even he is noticing the way he acts differently around Charlotte. He hated it when people could see the softer side of him, the side where there was the emotion, the love, the hate, the envy, the sadness…_

He threw the pillow across the room and watched it plop onto the floor; cotton everywhere and the cover ripped and tattered.

_But Loomis did have a point. Michael did feel something towards her, but him, being near enough to emotionless, incapable of feeling, well, so they say. He didn't understand much of it, so he didn't know what he felt if he felt anything at all._

_Michael sat there silently, patiently. Waiting for a sign._

_Waiting for a feeling._

* * *

'_You're pathetic…you're useless!'_

"_SHUT UP!"_

'_NO! You'll never escape from us…NEVER! Not even those stupid pills will keep us from you….We ARE you! We're the better side of the worthless little girl you are. We are your thoughts, we control your actions. WE killed your family!'_

"I SAID SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE NO!" Charlotte screamed and lashed out in her room, her eyes shot open and she was awake. She was standing now, just listening to her thoughts when suddenly her thoughts went out of control and she lost it.

"Charlotte, Charlotte calm down! Doctor? Doctor please help!" She could hear Adrienne call out from the hallway as the echo of people running, about two, were rushing over to her room as they opened the door and she grabbed a chair and threw it towards them, knocking one of them men off their feet.

"Stay away from me! You're not real!" She shrieked as she threw her tin of charcoal at the other one who cowered in fear.

"Please miss Grey, remain calm! Don't do anything stupid-" He stopped talking and relaxed his position as he saw Charlotte pull at her hair as she knelt down, crying.

"You're not real…you're not real…stop it please…I'm not pathetic…just stop…" She was whimpering to herself and Adrienne shuffled over to Charlotte, embracing her as Charlotte couldn't stop the waterworks.

Charlotte was settled down, and given pills to help her sleep, but after all the commotion and Charlotte begging the three to keep this little dilemma a secret, little did she know, that Michael had been watching the whole time as he started on another special project.

* * *

Hope you enjoy it and please review!


	7. Stay Away

Instead of drawing I'm going to focus more on my writing. So here's the awaited chapter seven! Please read and review guys! I'd feel so happy if you did! And normally I reply or even read and review your stories if I have time from my schedule because my computer gets taken away from me at night now because I had a habit of staying up all night and not sleeping. But since I'm on this medication Mirtazon it literally knocks me out cold, so I'm actually sleeping. But I'm constantly tired now, so I have an even worse coffee habit! HA!

I'm thinking this story will be long, and I have excellent ideas waiting to be written down, reviews people!

* * *

**Next morning**

Charlotte sat alone for breakfast this morning.

Michael had to go to see Loomis because of something, Charlotte wasn't too curious, because she probably wouldn't find out anyways, since Michael didn't really talk. So she sat there, dull, looking blankly at her food with her head resting in her hand whilst the other holding the spoon, swirling around the cereal and milk.

She was in, well, a shitty mood. She was being put on heavier medication, which tasted as bad as it smelt, but hey, at least it kept her from hearing or seeing things. But man she felt out of it. Probably side effects though. She could get used to it. Another tray dropped down onto her table and she jumped, brushing her hair from her face as she saw Michael sit himself down and watched the nurse leave. She stared at him, he stared at her.

"Uh, hey Michael." She said, giving him an anxious grin, he tilted his head, his dark eyes watching her.

"Vinnie," She said quickly, his eyes flashed, he became more interested.

"He told me to stay away from you." Again, she watched his head tilt to the side.

"Ha, yeah. Kind of weird huh? Seeing as we're both murderers…I guess he's contradicting himself. If it's anyone, you should stay away from me." Now this statement seemed to make Michael show a slight frown, she could see his eyebrows furrow. She brushed a hand through her hair; her sleeves weren't rolled up so they practically covered her hands.

When Charlotte didn't say anything, nor Michael moved except breathed, she knew he was waiting for her to continue. This made her already dull expression sadden now.

"I'm a bad person Michael. I deserve to be here. I deserve to _rot._ I killed my entire family, including a baby that wasn't even born! Believe me when I say this; you don't want to be around me." As she concluded, Michael brought out scrunched newspaper, sliding it across to her, his hand resting on it, waiting as she reached across.

Once Charlotte's fingertip touched the newspaper, Michaels hand had moved, going onto hers, his hands were rough, but she didn't mind, he looked up at her, his head still tilted down, his eyes piercing deep. If this was his attempt at comfort, it was an all right try for someone who was neither the compassionate nor emotive type of person. He pulled his hand back, his hands resting on his lap as he normally sat, up straight, never slouched. He watched, head still in the same position, only his dark eyes moving as she removed the wrapping, to her liking, it was another rose. A smile spread across her face, this seemed to be the thing that cheered her up completely, no matter what was going on.

She placed it neatly next to her tray, and narrowed her eyes, staring into his. He blinked and she fluttered her eyes, grinning amusingly at him. He made no response to this, just silence. She leaned in closer, shoving her tray aside. Michael leaned back, curiously observing her actions.

"Who are you Michael? I've never met anyone like you, you're silent, but it's like…it's like you can talk with your eyes. Like I can understand. You're this…tall and, as most of the wackos here say…_emotionless _man. Yet, you're different from that too. You saved me from Kenny. You do these things for me, what's your motive?" Charlotte asked inquisitively, her eyes scanning across his features, from his brushed back, yet scruffy, brown hair, to his thin, unmoving lips, to his high cheekbones, and then his eyes, the blackest eyes.

_Motive? Michael thought to himself. Sure, he probably had one. But it wasn't exactly one. He was more of the impulsive kind. If he wanted something done, he just did it. No debate, no thought, just action. And currently, his actions were being debated in his mind to whether or not the feelings he possessed currently about the girl looming over him were faux or not. He wasn't desperate to find out, because he was unnaturally patient, waiting for the day, in the back of his mind…_

_But putting that aside, his interest in Charlotte was curiosity and a strange attraction to her that he found odd, as he was finding it difficult enough to be changing his styles of mannerism towards people in attempts to keep Charlotte around him. He needed to know more, he wanted to know more. Charlotte was this oddly beautiful, yet very dysfunctional girl. Putting her murderous agenda, she could be like an angel, like the ones sent down from Heaven, in a movie he had seen years ago with his family. The things that he lacked in, compassion, sympathy…love, Charlotte had made up for it._

"Char. Char! We have to go now, other people need to sit and have their meals." Adrienne had called out and Charlotte looked over, holding up a hand, Michael sat properly again as Charlotte wrapped the rose up when she moved back. Then he looked at her as she bit her lip, and then leaned over, quickly pecking Michael on the cheek, which was surprisingly soft. She got up and Adrienne had come over, taking Charlotte as she looked back at Michael, who had a hand on his cheek, staring into nothing.

Dr Loomis stood by the staff lounge door, gobsmacked at what he had just witnessed. This was insane, he thought. But then again, he was in a Sanitarium. Everyone was insane. Could she be the key to cure Michael of the evil? He suddenly shook his head.

"No, nothing can save him. She will only make it worse. If they continue this, this…_affair_ of some sort. Then his rage will only worsen to the point where if he so loses her, I fear that once he unleashes his rage…He cannot be stopped. I must stop this. I mustn't let him become attached to her." Loomis muttered to himself, shuffling off to the Senior Doctors office where Dr Hoffman sat in his leather swivel chair, looking up with his wispy white hair and gentle smile.

"What can I do for you today, Sam?" He said cheerfully, but Loomis was far from happy as he slammed the door closed to express his grief.

* * *

Okay guys that's chapter 7! I am so sorry that it's short, only 3 pages long, compared to my other chapters, which are about 7-9 pages long. But bear with me; this chapter got cut short due to the different endings I wanted. So keep in tuned till the next chapter! Read and review!


	8. Outbreaks and Confessions

I'm not so sure I liked this chapter as much as the others...tell me how I did or any suggestions for it. By the way I've gone over everything (again) and edited a lot, if you don't mind back tracking it'll ease the confusion, or if you haven't bothered, that's fine. Hopefully it won't confuse anything.

* * *

It had been five months ago today that Charlotte had been at Smith's Grove. Also how long ago Michael moved into another part of the Sanitarium. She only saw him sometimes at the cafeteria, but she couldn't sit with him anymore, she either sat by herself or with the crazy old hag who moved across from her who claims she was sent here by God. But a lot of the crazies here believed that. She felt somewhat sane comparing herself to them. But sanity couldn't save her from being lonely. She hadn't made any friends or spoken a lot since he was moved into the D Wing. The Maximum Security Block where the really unstable ones were. Loomis seemed to think he should have been there a long time ago. She was surprised she hadn't gone there.

She didn't like to admit it, but she missed him. Even though he was always quiet and with this blank expression that sometimes creeped her out, she liked his company, the interest he took in her when she talked about her, not feeling arrogant but appreciated that someone would listen. How he would always be there, well, not literally, but he was close by, so she felt somewhat safe, he protected her the night Kenny tried to bring her harm, the roses…the kiss. The last time she actually got to look into those eyes before they were taken from her.

Charlotte narrowed her eyes, staring hard at the drawings on her wall, she suddenly got up and started tearing them off the wall, rage suddenly consuming her and she picked up the chair she had gotten up from and threw it at the door, denting the metal and the glass shattered and she started screaming.

"_Fuck this place! Fuck it. Fuck. Fuck!" _ Charlotte put her arm out the window and reached around frantically for the door knob and found the lock, twisting it and hearing it click, then pushed down the handle and she was out, then she started running down the hall.

"Security! Security we got a runner!" A doctor called out and the silent hallway was now booming with a siren as people were rushing to Charlotte to get her back to her cell.

She had no idea what made her do this but she couldn't help but keep running, she pushed open the doors when suddenly guards advanced on her, tackling her and she was on the ground when Dr Jones arrived with Adrienne and they held a syringe, getting ready to sedate her and when the needle pierced her skin, her world was turning black.

"_I don't know what's gotten into her, Loomis. But she's been acting weird for a couple months now, she doesn't even want to look at me lately." Adrienne said as Charlotte was laid down on a bed in a new room._

_Loomis looked at the unconscious girl and frowned._

"_She must have tried to see him. I knew she would. She's become hostile ever since." Loomis said and Adrienne frowned, looking down at Charlotte, stroking her face, sighing._

"_I don't see what the problem in that, she must miss him, Michael was her only friend and you separated them because you think she'll corrupt him somehow," Adrienne said and Loomis looked at her hard._

"_Michael Myers has evil in him, no conscience, no separation from right or wrong-"_

"_Not this crap again. He's still human, Sam. Just like you and me." Adrienne said and Loomis looked down, he was thinking about this, but his judgment had never been questioned nor argued with until now, simply because he was too head strong to listen to everyone's views. He let Adrienne continue._

"_Deep down, he's human. I read his file, Loomis. I know why you think he's like this. But ever since Charlotte got here, he's just looking for affection; he must wants to know how to care or at least someone care about him. He's just never really experienced a lot of feelings. Just like Charlotte, she was neglected and she grew up to be filled with hate and ended up killing everyone who she craved affection from. It's simple, Loomis, what they're looking for, they just want attention from someone they care for, or someone who cares for them…love." Adrienne finished and looked down as Charlotte stirred and moved, but still asleep and Loomis thought about this, but didn't reply. He turned to face the door._

"_Good day to you Adrienne," Adrienne nodded as he left, Adrienne looked down to Charlotte and smiled, brushing a strand of her hair out of her sleeping face._

"_Don't worry Char, he just doesn't want to admit he's wrong." Adrienne whispered gently as she got up and left Charlotte to dream away._

**Next Day**

Michael was even more still as usual; he just sat there in his room, staring at the walls that bound him in this room, in this Sanitarium. There was nothing to do now in his cell, they wouldn't allow the people in the Maximum Security Cells to have anything in their rooms. No more drawing, no more paintings, no more roses. It had all been taken away from him; he had nothing left, not even anymore art classes were allowed.

Everyday he would patiently wait for Dr Loomis –as he made sure he was the only Doctor to escort him around Smiths Grove- to take him down to the Cafeteria and sit quietly to eat his meal, but whenever Loomis had his back turned, that's when Michael would quickly scan the area for Charlotte, his only time he'd ever at least get a glimpse of her. It seemed desperate and stupid of him to do this, but he felt like he had to see her. If it meant only seeing the back of her head every lunch for the rest of his life then that was how it had to be. All because of Loomis moving him. He didn't know why, because Loomis never brought it up, but Michael knew it was Loomis who did this. He didn't care why anymore; he just felt his rage boil in the back of his mind, like it was a switch ready to be turned on.

But today, Adrienne had come to his cell, he tilted his head as she pushed the button and the door moved open and she cuffed his wrist, he looked down, it was the cuffs where two people were attached. Adrienne smiled at him as she gestured for him to follow.

"Lucky for you, Loomis is out for the day at a meeting." She said and Michael looked at her as she led him to 3rd floor Wing E and Charlotte Grey emerged from the door Adrienne unlocked and the expression on her face was priceless as she looked up to see Michael.

She couldn't help herself and hugged him and Michael tilted his head at her when she pulled away, then looked at Adrienne.

"You can thank me later, lets get you two to breakfast," she grinned and Charlotte flicked her wrists, adjusting the cuffs slightly as they followed her to the cafeteria.

They were seated on the table and Adrienne left them to eat, Michael sat opposite Charlotte and she felt in a much better mood than she had been in for the past few months. She wanted to ask him how he'd been, what seemed like forever five months had been like, but she just sat there, appreciating his silence.

"It's good to see you again." She said, breaking the silence, Michael looked up from the table and he nodded slowly. He felt kind of glad seeing her, he had forgotten how her voice sounded like, and it was good to hear it again. She looked roughly the same, her hair had gotten longer and her streaks had grown out a bit, they were fading though, it was like a fiery orange colour now. Like a pumpkin.

Charlotte scratched her hair, it was getting really long now, she wanted it cut, but she doubted they'd let her go close to scissors. Michael's hair was still the same in style, brushed back and went to his shoulders now, other than that, exactly the same. Just like it used to be.

"Nearly been half a year since I last saw you and how long I've been here, hard to believe, huh? Is your new room any good?" Charlotte asked Michael, he thought and shook his head and she chuckled.

"Thought so. I got a new room, I uhm, broke out of my old one," She said and was fiddling with her long sleeves and her fingernails, she couldn't stay still he noticed, maybe she was having nightmares again. He thought how he could ask her without talking. He picked up the spoon and started scraping down on the table; Charlotte frowned and watched him etch letters, which turned into two words she read out.

'_Bad dreams?' _She looked up at him and brushed her hair out of her face, nodding.

"I haven't been able to sleep half the time either. It's been shitty, but I'll be fine." She said and he raised an eyebrow, she frowned. He frowned too, he wasn't sure if he should of done that.

"Why can't you just talk?" Charlotte said and Michael looked at her and then shook his head.

"So you can talk, but you just won't talk to anyone? Like, ever? What if you needed help or something would you stay quiet?" Charlotte asked and he still looked at her, frowning. She decided to leave that question unanswered and move on.

"Okay maybe that wasn't a good example…" She looked up as Adrienne had arrived at the table, tapping her watch and Charlotte frowned.

"Can't we stay longer? Please Adrienne?" Charlotte insisted and Adrienne sighed, then smiled, gathering the two up as she led them through to the activity room and nodded her head towards Nurse Ollie as she smiled back.

"You can stay here if you want, but I'll be back in an hour okay?" She said and Charlotte nodded as the two watched her leave.

Michael was looking around the room; he'd been here at least once when he was a child, not taking interest in it then and still now, but if it meant having Charlotte around longer than it had to do. He looked down at Charlotte as she smiled back at him, looking around, people were watching them, and they were curious as to why the infamous Michael Myers was doing in the room and were with Charlotte. But most got bored and uninterested as soon as they cast eyes on them, going back to doing whatever they were.

"Hey, do they have like a yard, like, outdoors?" Charlotte asked Michael and he looked over to a white door with a nurse standing close by, she insisted him to follow and the two walked over to the door and the nurse walked over.

"Wanting to go for a stroll Miss Grey?" Janet asked and Charlotte nodded.

"Felt like I needed some fresh air, that okay?" She said and the nurse nodded and opened the door for the two, closing it after they entered the outside, it was a nice and large area, with trees and green grass, a path alongside the long white walls of Smiths Grove and a couple benches under the shady trees. Charlotte inhaled the air and exhaled, she felt good seeing the sun again after five months of white walls.

"I love autumn," She uttered and Michael looked down at her as she picked a flower from the ground, she looked up at him and laughed.

"Don't worry, your roses are still prettier Michael." He felt somewhat good to hear that and looked over to the benches, walking over to them soon to be accompanied by Charlotte, the two sat and she had her legs crossed on the bench and was fixing up her shirt. Michael sat quietly and still as the bench itself, looking at the walls, thinking of what were behind them...

The wind was mild that day and it was playing with Charlotte's hair, floating and flicking in the wind as she blew it out of her face, she looked more tan in the sun than inside, and her eyes shone an amber tone, she looked slightly angelic some might say.

She looked over at Michael, who was staring down at the grass now, thinking of whatever he normally thinks about. Charlotte moved herself so she was facing Michael and he looked up at her, then sat up straight, staring down with his dark eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking about, and wondering; what now? He knew what he wanted to do, but he wasn't sure about it fully. He then remembered five months ago…that very day at the cafeteria…Could he? Should he? Was it really worth risking bringing down his emotional barrier?

Michael was watching the hair strands flicker in the wind and blow into Charlotte's face and she would scrunch up her face and attempt to rid of it without using her hands, Michael sought this opportunity and tried carefully touching her cheek, she wasn't shocked, but she seemed confused as she allowed him to rest his fingertips against her soft cheek, brushing the strands away. He kind of circled his fingertips around at first, and she was going red from it, he didn't understand that, but he loved the touch of her soft skin, it was like having the cuddliest blanket and never wanting to unwrap yourself in it. He had his whole hand on her face now, sliding slowly down to her neck, she had raised her arm, holding onto Michaels hand and he bit down hard on this, not knowing the right, wrong, pros and cons of this, but he leaned close, tilting his head at her, watching her eyes glint and she seemed to let out a tiny gasp. He was watching her eyes emotions now.

Charlotte's cheeks were warm and red from the blushing and she just needed to turn away, she was so nervous she wanted to run away, but she looked down and to her right as Michael leaned in more, his lips pressing onto her cheek, it was a bit hard, but it was still a peck that Charlotte felt was the limit and her stomach was going to explode with savage butterflies. She looked back at Michael, he was still just a centimeter off her and their faces were nearly brushing against each other, she hesitated a bit and then did the unimaginable.

Their lips locked for the first time and for once in both of their lives, they got to feel real affection. Charlotte was the first to pull away, too overwhelmed to even speak, looked around in case anyone had seen; empty. She looked to Michael, if it weren't for his little façade of his expressionless face, then she thought he might be smiling.

"You know, this might sound corny, but this is the best trick r' treat gift I ever got on Halloween." She said, letting out a small laugh and Michael looked to the Sanitarium, silently commemorating his fourteenth year at Smiths Grove Sanitarium.

* * *

Happy Halloween to all you folks and tell me how this chapter went! Anyone go trick or treating or just dressed up? I'm still wearing my Ghostface costume haha!


	9. Keep In Mind

Sorry to keep you all waiting guys! But I've had to return the school macbooks and holidays are coming up and I'm hoping to get a laptop this christmas (fingers crossed) and so I'll hopefully try updating more frequently because the stories starting to get intense now! So now that we've gotten Michael and Charlotte's feelings out of the way and another Halloween's passed for Michael, we only have one more year left until the night he came home! But this story isn't over yet guys, so keep tuned in and keep the awesome reviews coming!

* * *

"This is unacceptable Michael." Loomis said as he stormed into the room, Michael sat quietly and eyed Loomis approaching the table and take a seat. He stared intently at him and Loomis only frowned, rubbing his forehead.

"Michael, look at you, your facade seems to be failing. Your fascination with the girl must stop before you lost control. You remember what happened with Judith, poor Judith. Your only sister..." Loomis trailed off and Michael tilted his head lazily, like he was thinking. His hair falling to the sides of his face.

He got up off his seat and neared Michael, Michael could read Loomis like a book now. He'd had nearly fifteen years to know him, he had fifteen years to understand him. Michael scowled inside his head, he had watched this man observe him as he did to Loomis, they both got into each others minds, and whether he liked it or not, he was the closest person to him than anyone else.

"I've tried so delicately to reach you Michael, to try and resolve this ongoing conflict that resides within you. But you refuse to even help yourself! You just dwell on whatever sits there, waiting for something to happen. But now that you've gotten your attention drawn by miss Grey, all you can do is wait until you see her again." He said harshly and Michael looked at him, his head inclining inquisitvely at Loomis.

"What is it you see in her Michael? What..._obsession _do you have with her that's made you want to even acknowledge her existence?" Sam studied Michael's features, unmoving, his eyes only animated while his body sit motionless, silently waiting for him to continue his rant.

"Is it that she understands the same loneliness and neglect that you went through? Does this girl make you feel affection? Tell me Michael, does she make you feel _love_?" Michael didn't seem phased by Loomis' statement, even though he found it a bit odd to be associating those intense feelings with himself. But even Michael could not fully understand why he felt like this. The girl just gave him the feeling that...maybe she was just like him. Lost. Unloved...Unwanted...

"Please Michael. I beg of you. Stop this before you hurt someone like you hurt Judith." Michael felt a slight anger flicker, but fade when he said that. He implied that Michael would hurt Charlotte, after what he'd done for her, after the kindness and care she'd given him, hurting her was the last thing he'd do. It was making sure he knew where she was was the only concern he had. Protecting her wasn't really the main concern, but if it had to be done, then Michael would do so without hesitation.

"She's been here for a year now, Michael, and in a few months, you'll be celebrating your fifteenth year here. Miss Grey has made excellent progress so far in her treatment and when it is time she stands for trial, I'm hoping she'll be released and on probation, but she'll have to do therapy sessions as on out-patient until the court thinks she's up to their sane standards. As for you, another years passed, no improvement, no change. Just nothing but blank stares." Loomis said and Michael felt his hand flex and grip into a fist.

Charlotte being released and not Michael? He'd only killed one person, she did in her whole family and all she gets is a few years or so until she turns 21 to stand trial and leaves, just like that. Michael thought, no one could go that easily, not unless Loomis pulled a few strings. But what if Michael escaped? It didn't seem much of a challenge, doctors had keys in and out of the place and he remembered very clearly the entrance was at the big double glass doors and at the walls a mesh electric gate was there. The only way in and out.

Michael pondered on that thought until Loomis interrupted with another rant.

"Michael," He said, Michael met with his eyes and stared blankly at his doctor, Loomis sighed as he rested his hands down on the table.

"You must be thinking when you'll be released, Michael. But quite frankly, I find it necessary that you should stay incarcerated or until the day you stand for trial. Which by the way is coming up in a few months, since you turn 21 this October." Dr Loomis said like he could tell what Michael was thinking. Michael was dismissed by Loomis and he was taken away with no hastle to his cell in the maximum security wing to continue to stare beyond those walls that contained him, thinking of the same things he thought about every other day.

* * *

Charlotte entered the room she'd come in at least 5 times a week, Adrienne hadn't been here for the last month or so, she was on maternity leave and expecting a child in 7 months, so she had to put up with whoever staff they had on duty, occasionaly Kenny would try show up, but Charlotte had made it clear only last week when she kicked him in his groin that if he came near her, she'd make sure he wouldn't be able to walk again.

"Good afternoon Charlotte, please, sit down," Dr Loomis said and Charlotte made herself comfortable in the chair across the table from him as he shuffled some papers neatly and rested them at his elbow.

"How are you feeling today?" He started with and she shrugged, her sleeves rolling down and she shook them back down, fidgeting with her hair and remembering her old streaks, she'd been allowed to have a haircut recently and her hair was now just above her shoulders and it had a slight wave now.

"A little sick actually, what about you?" She said and he smiled at her.

"I'm well my dear. But I mean what are you feeling? Have you been sad, happy, angry lately? I heard about the incident with Kenny, I do hope you and him resolve the resentment towards eachother or the fights will only worsen." He replied and Charlotte sighed.

"I don't know doctor Loomis, I'm a girl, we're always full of emotions." She laughed at it for a bit but stopped so Loomis could speak.

"I see. But if you look back at the past week or the last month, what emotion have you felt the most?" He asked and Charlotte thought, her brows furrowing.

"I...guess I feel kinda sad lately," She wasn't smiling anymore, but keeping the frown on her face. Loomis tilted his head.

"Is it okay if we talk about it?" He waited for her to nod so he could continue, he patted his chest, letting out a hoarse cough and following that he heard a small sniff from Charlotte and she rubbed her nose.

"I haven't been feeling so good for the past few months to be honest. I've just been really...well..._lonely_." She said after a few pauses, she was looking down, feeling embarassed, but Loomis nodded and thought.

"You wouldn't mind if I asked you about your relationship between Michael Myers, would you?" Loomis asked and Charlotte's eyes flickered up from the recognition of his name and her cheeks went hot.

"He's my friend. He treats me like I matter...he, he cares for me." She said quietly and looked away when she felt her face blush. Loomis raised an eyebrow, caring? Michael? Maybe he was still human. Maybe Adrienne was right. Maybe all he needed...was love.

No. How could he be thinking like this? This was just another mind game of Michael's, he is manipulating her. Just like he tricked his family into thinking he was their sweet, little son and loving brother. It was Sam's job to make sure Michael wouldn't harm anyone again.

"Charlotte, do you know why Michael is here?" Charlotte looked back at him and nodded.

"He killed his sister, right? Why?" She replied and Loomis opened his mouth, but waited until Charlotte finished a small cough.

"Indeed he did. But do you know why or what drove him to do it?" He asked her and she shook her head but scratched her head and rested her hands on the table.

"Let me guess, you're going to give me the speech about him being evil. Vinnie tells me this shit and I know what you told Adrienne. Don't think I don't know what you think about him. But in case you didn't realise, I'm just as fucked up as everybody else here so I don't need opinions from you on who I should be friends with. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go back to my room." Charlotte said angrily and Loomis called in Jones, who quickly escorted her out.

They reached her room and she slipped past Jones and went straight to her desk and Jones looked at her, she looked up at it with a scowl.

"You know, I'd listen to Loomis if I were you. You may not see it, but Myers...there's just something much too deep to understand about him. And you could be a pawn to his game, just keep it in mind." He said and Charlotte chewed her tongue before she retorted.

"You wanna know something else to keep in mind?" She asked and he raised an eyebrow, and answering his notion, she flipped up her middle finger and he stood there for a second before shutting the door.

Charlotte got up and looked through the window, he had just gone past the doors. She grunted, kicking the door and rushing to her bed, crawling onto it and huddling up in the corner while holding onto her pillow. Thinking about Michael. Thinking about what everyone thought of him.

Evil they said. No distinction from right or wrong. All he ever did was sit in silence. Looking beyond his walls. Why was he so different to her though? She never quite knew why. It all started when he came to her one day with the rose. She had them on her desk, they ceased to come anymore since they were separated. She missed them dearly, she missed him. They would rarely ever see each other, if she was lucky at least once a few weeks.

Could he be using her for something? Charlotte narrowed her eyes and looked to her door, her only friend, this man, who seemed to show her a different side of him he'd never show to others. Was it something she could consider as truthful? Or was she being deceived by him.

_Of course you are. You've fallen for him, you'd do anything just to see him because no one else has ever treated you like you actually mean something. Pathetic...Desperate..._

Her head was playing games with her, she talked to herself in her head and was suddenly angry, she scrambled up to her feet and threw her pillow at her wall and let out a horrific scream, kicking her chair and banging her fists on the wall.

"I. Fucking. Hate. Everything! Screw this fucking fucking fuck fucked up world!" She shouted and when she heard her door being banged on by a doctor she started throwing her things off her desk and tried throwing her chair over it.

"Miss Grey! Control yourself or you'll be put into solitary confinement!" She heard a nurse call out and Charlotte snapped her head at her.

"You think I give a shit? I'm fucking fed up of this place! I hate this hell hole! I hate you and everyone else here in this snake pit. Let me out of this place right now or I'll kill every one of you!" She bellowed and the nurse looked shocked and moved to the side as the door opened and two older men came in, one with a straight jacket, the other with a syringe.

"Let go of me!" Charlotte screamed at them as they tried grabbing her and the one with the jacket went for her, wrapping it around her with struggle as she kicked out and she continued screaming.

She felt the needle pierce her skin and her arm was feeling numb and her legs gave in. The doctor adjusted the jacket and picked her up as she stopped struggling and mumbled incoherent words as they took her to the padded cell at the end of the hallway.

"You'll be contained here until you calm down. In the meantime, you've been sedated." The nurse said to her sternly and Charlotte looked up weakly as she rested against the far wall and the doctors shut the metal door.

"Crazy bitch..." She heard one of them say.

Charlotte's eyes fluttered, she wasn't going to be up for much longer, how strong was the stuff they gave her? Oh well, at least it was nice and quiet here...and the sleep would be good, seeing as she hadn't gotten much good rest in a while.

But she was wrong as the darkness consumed her once again. She had nightmares, horrid ones, making her wake up in tears and sweaty. Michael had been there, she was alone, vulnerable, weak...He killed her in her dream, she woke up as the knife sliced through the air. All the trust she had gained from Michael, all the feelings, all the shared sympathy and understanding, was it all a fraud?

Maybe she really was crazy.

* * *

This chapter may have been delayed from the schedule I'm planning to make sure I frequently update my stories, but it was kind of rushed, so I don't think I'm as proud of it as my earlier ones. But has Charlotte's trust for Michael come to an end? Has their romance ceased? What will happen in the few months before Halloween? Reviews people and hopefully the next chapter will come in lets say...two weeks? Which is much quicker than normal, so don't fret!


	10. Brunch Buddy

I am so terribly sorry for not updating frequently as I planned to! But I'm glad I was still getting some (but not many) reviews and favs/alerts while I was trying to get rid of darn writers block. I'm hoping to finish this story this year so I can get a move on with my other stories. But I'm going to miss writing for this story when I'm done, I've grown very fond of it…but I have other Halloween story ideas I wanted to do, so maybe I might even plan a sequel if I get enough reviews that would like A Rose For Your Sorrows to carry on~

My apologies about the big time gaps too between most of the chapters, I didn't want to make the story über long or focus on the time at Smith's Grove completely, it was supposed to be half of Smith's Grove which would be Michael and Charlotte meeting and building their friendship up and the other half is I can't tell you because that'd be spoiling the plot.

Oh I got my laptop I wanted for Christmas too, Chelsea is a happy girl! And I got some awesome comics and tarot cards for my birthday.

So anyways, enough of my rambling, on with the story!

* * *

"You sure we can trust you to come out?"

"Yes. Fuck. Just get this stupid jacket off me I need to scratch my nose." Charlotte called out annoyed at the staff member who was looking after her today as he opened the door to see her standing up and looking around angrily.

"I'm going to take this off and I want you to remain calm-"

"Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot I'm not in the mood for it." Charlotte snapped at him as he removed the jacket and she shrugged it off quickly and itched her nose and walked to the door, allowing him to cuff her hands as he led her to the cafeteria.

Charlotte trudged behind the awkward staff member and he seemed to irritate Charlotte immensely as he walked far too slow for her liking and she was tempted to shove him.

"So, uh, how long have you been here?" He suddenly asked and Charlotte's eyes darted to him as he sat her down at an empty table and cuffed her to it. She felt her eye twitch and he still stood there waiting for a response.

"You're paid to do your job, not make friends. Now go and do your job or get someone else because your eyebrows are starting to piss me off." She said and he walked away and she watched him touch his forehead, most likely his eyebrows. She grinned as he went to take her breakfast and rested her hands on her table.

Charlotte scanned the cafeteria quickly to see if she could see anyone, if she could see Michael. She narrowed her eyes to the far end and grunted when there was no sign of him. He returned with her food and placed it in front of her and walked away without a word and she ate her breakfast quickly, even though she wasn't that hungry.

Once she'd eaten it she pushed it aside and put her elbow in the table and rested her chin in her palm and sighed. It was far too boring in here now and she'd been here for about a year and a bit. God she missed Michael too. No matter how horrible her dream may have been she still missed him no matter.

Did she love him though? Sure, she liked Michael; he was something special to her. But to say she loved him was something much more different. She'd never felt real love before, she didn't quite understand it much either and had wanted to keep away from those kind of situations as much as possible. Could it perhaps be that same way with him? Could Michael possess this feeling for Charlotte that she had secretly longed to feel after being completely devoid of it as had Michael. Or maybe it was like a family love, like a brother would love a sister or a mother loves her child.

"Okay fine, fine. Sorry, I'll just shut up and eat my food." A man spoke with a light but very edgy voice and Charlotte looked up to see Jones sitting a man down on her table and she narrowed her eyes, she'd not seen him before and took this opportunity to note his appearance as he argued with Jones.

He looked over 25 but definitely not over 30, since his face didn't show much age or lines aside from the few days worth of stubble on his chin and the dark circles under his eyes. He had a strong jaw and hollow cheeks which didn't go quite well with his dimples in her opinion. When Jones left them to eat he looked around and didn't even look at Charlotte when he stared at his plate and hands before brushing through his sandy blonde hair, it looked slightly unnatural with his dark brown eyebrows, but that was still her opinion and she sat silently looking at him until he sniffed and his head cocked up and he squinted his eyes at her like he was about to sneeze.

"Hey…wait a sec, I know you. Yeah I do." He said, he spoke quite fast but clear as his hand moved to stroke his chin and scratch his stubble. She frowned.

"I really doubt that." She replied and he shook his head fast and his wide blue eyes stared at her intently.

"You're that kid who killed your family back in Haddonfield about a year back, your brother was Dan, right?" That name struck a nerve and her hand clenched tightly into a fist, he saw it and he held his hands out showing he had no means of offense, she relaxed but her gaze was still slightly annoyed.

"Didn't mean to pull your leg or anything, yeesh, wouldn't want to upset no one here if you know what I mean." He said giving a halfhearted laugh out and tugged at his collar, she tapped her fingers across the table and nodded.

"I guess." She replied, not really interested in further conversation with him but he persisted, holding his hand out and her eyes followed it, an eyebrow rising.

"Names Calvin, Calvin Barkly." He said, gesturing for her to shake, she did but watched him still with her raised brow.

"Charlotte Grey." He nodded quickly and flashed her a grin, she saw a couple silver fillings but his teeth were in good shape.

"So how do you know my brother?" She asked him and he edged back slightly, this seemed to puzzle him, but she remained relaxed and spoke nonchalantly.

"What?" He asked as he sat back properly again, giving a slight tug to his cuff as he took a sip from his drink.

"Well you did ask if I was his sister so you must've known him or my family." She told him and he shrugged.

"Yeah I guess you could say I knew him, I graduated with him. Wasn't actually his pal or anything but yeah I knew him. You wouldn't know me though you weren't in high school yet I don't think. I'm 29 now and you're what? 18?" He said and Charlotte loosened her gaze on him, not friendly but not a glare either.

"I'm 20."

"Oh well then take it as a compliment." He said, the same grin showing again.

"Why are you here?" She asked bluntly and he looked slightly shocked when she'd asked, but still replied quickly.

"This how you folks talk to each other? Feels like a prison don't it?" She didn't nod but gave a slight shrug and he laughed.

"You're the only person who I've actually had a somewhat normal conversation with for the time I've been here. I wouldn't have a clue what others talk about." Charlotte said and he shrugged with a small pout to his lips, a slight goofy expression that gave her an urge to giggle but she fought it off.

"That's cause this place is a loony bin, I wouldn't expect much of them to be able to talk much to start with. And you seem pretty sane so no wonder you don't talk to them." This triggered a laugh from Charlotte and he frowned.

"You call murder sane? Maybe you do belong here." She said and he finally got to see a smile appear on her sullen face she'd had since he'd arrived, it seemed to cause a flicker in his eye, but she'd not noticed it.

"Won't be here long though, so don't get used to having a brunch buddy." He said and her smile turned sly.

"Is that so? Then answer my question before you go." He seemed to hesitate before he even started to think of how he was going to tell her, but instead he brought up his arms and rolled up his sleeves revealing two tightly bandaged wrists and he rested them on the table extended straight towards her and she stared at them for a while until she looked up at him.

"Don't need to get sympathetic or anything. I don't need it." He said as he pulled them away, his sleeves rolling down to conceal them once more and she chewed her tongue.

"I don't really know what I can say to that though to be honest." He threw up his hands again and shrugged with his toothed grin.

"Nothing you can really. My own choice if I wanted to hit the bucket a little too early. But like I said, I won't be hear too long so don't worry about me too much."

"What makes you so confident you'll be out of here so soon?" She questioned.

"It's a failed suicide attempt, there's hundreds of people doing that all the time you really think they'd want to bother with me for long when they got these others to worry about?"

"You mean worry about people like me?" She asked, giving him a look, which made him feel uneasy as he tried to restructure his sentence.

"No, no! By no means was I trying to offend you or anything. I just meant that some guy who wants to kill himself is a little more common than to someone who'd want to kill someone _else_. Do you get what I'm saying now?" He asked and Charlotte nodded, she wasn't offended to begin with, it was just fun to toy with people sometimes. Besides, it was nice to talk to someone again.

"It's okay I understand. As for me, I doubt I'll be going anywhere anytime soon. But who knows, I keep getting told that I could be out in a couple years time, but I still doubt it."

"Why would you doubt it? Look at you, you're just a kid here, and you couldn't of possibly done it without some kind of reason to why they deserved it. Not that anyone deserves getting murdered but still. And you _seem_ like you're capable of being able to walk out these doors and live a normal life again. You look sane enough to me." He said, the words coming out quick and edgy but he seemed slightly nervous.

"Exactly, I'm sane enough to know what I was doing. If I went to court they'd put me straight to prison for sure." She said and let out a frustrated sigh. Calvin leaned across and cupped her chin in his firm hand and tilted her head up to meet with his eyes that looked affectionately into hers.

"Hey," He said softly, for the first time his voice wasn't so off edge and shaky he sounded like a different person, she remained silent and slightly shocked at his actions, but felt somewhat comforted to get this kind of treatment from someone other than Michael.

"It may sound dumb coming from me, but don't let your hopes down, okay? I'm sure they'll think of something asides prison so you won't have to wear stupid uniforms day in and day out." He said and she smiled as he let her go, coughing into his hand and clearing his throat when Janet arrived to the table and smiled at Charlotte.

"Sorry about Kevin, he's new here so don't be too hard on him next time. I'll take you for now so let's get you back to your room." She said to Charlotte as she gestured over to the same staff that had taken her out of the cell and here as she sat up and looked back at Calvin who was grinning and waved.

"See ya." Charlotte said and he winked.

"Don't miss me too much." He said as she walked back to her cell.

When Janet had opened Charlotte's cell to let her in she was just about to leave when Charlotte called her name. She turned around with a smile on her aging face.

"Yes dear?" She asked and Charlotte stood there fumbling with her sleeve.

"Do you think I'd ever be able to leave? You know, like in a few years or even less?" She asked nervously and Janet chuckled and rested a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Of course I do. I think everyone deserves a chance to live a full life. That's why I took this job to help those people in need so that I could get them there." She said and was about to leave again when Charlotte grabbed her arm, making her turn around once more.

"I'm serious Janet," She said, Janet's expression softened and she could see the desperation and sadness in Charlotte's eyes showing, she sighed as she rested a hand on Charlotte's cheek.

"Charlotte, dear. I know that you regret what you did, I can see that and so can Loomis. But we have to make the court see that too otherwise there isn't much you can do about it. How long you're going to be here or anywhere else all depends on what they think and how much you deserve it. If they're willing to let you back out, then they will. If not, then I'm afraid there isn't much else." She said and turned to close the door, leaving Charlotte looking down to the floor, disappointment and defeat enveloping her.

She headed to her bed and sat there for about another minute until she heard footsteps again and her door opened, Janet stood there and Charlotte frowned as she stood at the door.

"There is one other thing though," she stated and Charlotte's eyes lit up.

"I don't know much about it, but next year they're starting a new program for people who their facility thinks they're eligible for early release. When I learn more about it I'll let you know, but for the record, I didn't tell you this. Okay?" She said and Charlotte stood up and rushed over to Janet, hugging her tightly and her eyes shut tight as a tear dropped from it, not of sadness, but of joy as Janet held her hands and smiled jubilantly with Charlotte.

"Thank you so much, I won't tell a soul!" Charlotte exclaimed and Janet pushed a strand of Charlotte's hair back as she gave her one last smile before she left Charlotte to jump back onto her bed happily, thinking about what her life would be like outside of Smith's Grove again.


	11. Someone Who Cares

Once again I've failed to update earlier but I've finished the stories plot and I'll tell you that this story is far from over! Also, I feel as if I'm making Michael OOC. So he might seem different from now on but only because I want to keep this story from being sloppy. So I'm going to stop promising earlier updates because I know I'll break my promise so I'll just say I'm trying a lot harder now to keep my writers block at bay.

I've been away from this story too long and I've lost track of the dates and order of the story so sorry if it's a bit iffy.

Read and review!

* * *

It had been a week since Charlotte had last seen Calvin. He'd had a mental breakdown a few days after they met and he was kept in Intensive Care after cracking his knuckles so now he wasn't scheduled to be released until a week after his knuckles healed. They had become good friends and discovered he was a lawyer who moved from Detroit to Langdon. His court cases got quite serious due to his rep for dealing with murder cases and he'd promised her to be there at her trial or help out with any legal matters. She was so grateful of it, although her doubt proved the best.

A knock on her door made her jump from her desk and she watched as Janet came in with breakfast. Charlotte frowned and stayed silent until Janet put the tray down in front of her.

"Why am I getting bed in breakfast now?" Charlotte asked and Janet hesitated.

"I just thought I'd bring it up to you instead of making you go all the way down to the cafeteria, that's all dear." Charlotte was scowling now, she knew something was up and she was going to get to the bottom of this, her fist was tightening, her temper wasn't so great lately.

"No it's not, I walk down there 3 times a day everyday for my meals. What's so different about today?"

Janet tried taking a subtle step back but Charlotte sidestepped around her so she was in front of the door.

"Loomis told you to come here didn't he? Has Michael been put back in my wing? Is he in the cafeteria? Answer me!" Charlotte hit her fist on the table, pain hit but she grunted it off.

"Yes," she stuttered, "Miss Grey. I'm sorry but I can't let you see him if that's what you want." Her voice grew stronger as she lifted her head and Charlotte felt ashamed of what she'd done now, she'd upset Janet, she'd upset an innocent woman.

Charlotte let her fist uncurl and it fell to her side and she stood up straight. The anger left her face and she blinked hard. She turned around to look through the peephole, imagining Michael would be looking through the opposite one to look at her. She sighed and looked at the hand that held onto her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I understand he was your friend. I do. But I can't go against Dr Loo-"

"You don't have to explain, Janet. You can go now." Charlotte said and Janet nodded as Charlotte moved out of the way for her and she stood there and listened to the footsteps recede.

"Shit." Charlotte hissed to herself and slouched into her chair.

Another knock on her door and she fumed again and spat out, "_Will you just fuck off already?_" she glared angrily at the door and it was silent for a few seconds until the door unlocked and Calvin walked in, a doctor behind him and Calvin nodded to the doctor who followed onto closing the door.

"But I just got here." Calvin said and Charlotte gave him a stern look as he approached her.

"I'm sorry I'm not in the best of moods today." She said as she wiped a tear from her eye and Calvin frowned.

"I can tell by the waterworks, what's up?" he asked her as he led her to her bed so he could take her chair.

"It's nothing, don't worry." She said and Calvin gave her a doubtful frown, his eyebrow making a perfect arc.

"Every girl says that. You better tell me because I didn't get out of my bed to visit you for nothing." Charlotte sighed and when she looked at Calvin, she couldn't help but smile at his stupid grin and his random twitch he had. He didn't seem to notice his twitch but he probably didn't care either.

"It's a lot to explain th-"

"Hey doc!" Calvin shouted out and in a second the doctor from outside entered.

"Yes?"

"Can I get a bit more time with the little lady? We're sharing secrets and it's very important." Calvin said to the man and he rolled his eyes as he checked his watch.

"Yeah whatever, I'll be back in 10."

"Thanks doc," Calvin said as the doctor closed the door and left, Calvin turned back to Charlotte and went serious.

"Charlotte, shut it with the excuses and just talk to me," He said sincerely and she sighed.

"Fine. I will tell you how I'm feeling and I will only tell you once so you better pay attention." Calvin nodded and Charlotte gathered up all her memories in linear order.

"Okay, well, here we go. I'm here because I murdered my family in a fit of rage. I've dug a huge hole of hate for them ever since I was little and no matter what I did it only got worse and I would end up digging deeper into that hole with whatever my family did. The worst would be when my brother Daniel…raped me, and don't you dare interrupt me now or I will hit you. Don't give me sympathy because I've already put what he's done into my hole and buried it because he's dead and that's that. I know people have probably had worse off than me and what I did to end it was way off the sane train, but when you have no one else who can talk to you it's no use and you've got to struggle on your own with a mental disorder tearing you inside out and when it's your family giving you hell everything falls apart from there. I'm not some fragile object that wants attention, that's why I never told anyone about my problems and I didn't have many people to trust to begin with. However, after they were gone, I realized it wouldn't stop from that because now I have nothing. No more family and no nothing, just Smith's Grove and its white walls. And when you have nothing you've got plenty more shit to think about and that's what drives someone insane. When I came here I was angry, upset, all your crazy emotions piled up into an 18 year old girl covered in blood. There was this nurse, Adrienne, who looked after me; she was probably my closest friend when I got here because she was just so understanding and sincere. I felt like I was normal around her, she treated me like I was a normal person. Now she's having a kid and I don't have anyone ever since I was moved." Charlotte took a deep breath and sighed and Calvin stared at the floor for a few seconds frowning and then looked up.

"If you felt like you were alone, why didn't you just find someone? A friend, or, someone you could talk to instead of stay in here by yourself?" He finally said and Charlotte huffed, her eyes never meeting his.

"I don't know, I don't know anything anymore. It's hard talking to people here if you didn't notice."

"You don't say. Hm. Oh, you have me though, even if that ain't much." He said, scratching his head as he tried to comfort her.

"But you don't get it it just isn't that simple I wish you could know what was going through my head but I just can't explain it all." She moaned as she held her face in her hands and she heard Calvin clear his throat and let out a coarse cough.

"I know what I say won't mean much and I know I won't be here long, but the day you walk out those double doors; I'll be there waiting for you and I'll make sure your life will be absurdly normal and plain. Like bread." He paused for a moment with a confused look on his face.

"…If you like bread that is." He finished and she couldn't help but utter a muffled chuckle through her hands.

"If I do get out, that is." She said, finally releasing her face and looking up at him.

"You doubt yourself even though you've still got strength."

"What makes you think I do have strength? I lost that a long time ago," Charlotte's eyes flickered down and that's when Calvin took her hand and put it on his wrist so she could feel the lumps of the deep lacerations.

"Because you're not weak and tried what I did. Your scars up here can heal, mine can't. Remember that." He said and Charlotte nodded, continuing to trace along the scars.

"That's because I was always too scared to. I kept hope that things would get better…why did you do it anyways?" She asked and Calvin shook his head from getting lost at her tracing along his scars, almost lovingly. He pulled away from the uncomfortable feeling he felt.

"Well I uh…I don't know how to begin. I was working a big case and suddenly my fiancé calls up and says she's leaving me for some asshole and she's pregnant with his baby. I fuck up the case and lose my job and start my smoking habit again which leads into drugs and one day instead of cutting myself some lines I'm in the bathroom trying to slash my wrists open." He said and Charlotte's eyes had actually softened, her anger from earlier slipping away.

"I'm sorry to hear about that," She told him and Calvin shrugged, shaking his head and brushed through his hair.

"Please don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." He said and Charlotte frowned, she wanted to cheer him up now that she'd made him sad and seeing him sad was strange altogether, he normally was this oddball who had an awkward but comforting presence.

"Is there anything I can do? I don't want to see you upset." She asked and he nodded to the door.

"Is the peephole thing closed? I don't want people seeing me like this, things spread quick ya' know?" He said as he sniffed and Charlotte looked to the door and squinted but nodded.

"Yeah it's closed." She told him and he laughed, making her feel a bit better that he wasn't that upset.

They sat in silence for half a minute until Calvin broke the silence.

"Charlotte, please don't be angry." He said and she frowned.

"Why would I be?" She asked him curiously and he hesitated, biting his lip.

"Well uh, I sort of spoke to Loomis about you and he told me basically everything that's been going on ever since you got here." He blurted out and Charlotte's eyes went cold and he stood up quickly as she leaned forwards about to wring his neck.

"_Why the fuck were you snooping around in other peoples business?_" She boomed and Calvin raised his arms in surrender as he took another step back when she jumped up from her bed, although she was a lot smaller than him he found her terrifying.

"Look I can explain! The only reason he told me about you is because I said I would represent you when you were to appear for your court hearing when you turn 21 and he thought it would be a good idea because coming from a person who actually knew you during your time in Smith's Grove I could give them insight on how your progress was going and you might get that transfer you've been hoping for." He said and Charlotte's rage subsided a little, only moving onto Janet for telling Loomis of her hope to move into the new clinic. She narrowed her eyes when she thought of Loomis. Of course he wanted her gone so he wouldn't have to change around so many timetables for her and Michael to avoid them seeing each other and his problems would be gone.

"How much did he tell you?" She said between her teeth, Calvin frowned but replied.

"More than I really needed to know. If it's about Michael Myers than yeah he filled me in on that. I'm really sorry but I just thought I could help out." He said as he tried nearing her but one look from her and he stopped.

She could only stare past him as mixed emotions fuelled her. Calvin was here to tell her about what he did. _Don't be angry, he's only trying to help. _Her inner self told her but she could only scowl. Why would he try to help me? She spat back at herself and her mind gave her an answer that made a pang of guilt go through her.

_Because he's your __**friend.**__ He cares about you Charlotte and you know it but you won't accept it._

"You okay?" Calvin asked, shaking her from her thoughts and she suddenly had her arms around him, embracing him as he stood there with his lost expression on his face.

"I'm sorry for getting angry. I know you're trying to help I'm just not used to people really caring. Please understand that I'm just confused that's all." She said, her face still buried in his chest and she twitched slightly as she felt his arms go around her and pat her back.

"No worries there, I get you. Don't beat yourself up I was the one who brought this up. All good now." He said as he held her at arms length now, hands on her shoulders and his goofy grin brought a small smile to her face.

"Times up Barker, lets go." The voice called as it knocked on the door and Calvin looked to it then back at Charlotte.

"Adios my friend, this is probably the last time I'm going to see you. I'm scheduled to go in two days." He said sadly and without a word she was in his arms again.

"Visit me lots okay? I'm going to miss having someone who talks back." She said and he laughed as he ruffled up her hair and she jerked back and playfully hit him.

"I promise. You gotta promise me you'll behave when I'm gone, as soon as I get everything back on track I'm starting my file for your case." He told her and her smile was a hopeful one as he opened the door and looked back to give her one last grin and then he was gone.


	12. Broken Silence

'_I'll visit you as much as soon as I can. You have my word.'_

'_And what if you'll never be able to see me all the time because I'll be here all my life?'_

'_Then I'll get back in.'_

'_Don't be dumb. Bye Calvin.'_

'_See you soon Char…'_

That was a month ago. When Calvin was released she got to say goodbye one last time. _He forgot about me. He never cared._ She'd repeat in her mind over and over. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone began knocking on her door.

"Who is it?" Charlotte snapped and the door opened to reveal Loomis and Charlotte got up.

"I'm sorry for being late Miss Grey, but follow me and we can go to our therapy session." He said with a dip of his head and Charlotte nodded and followed quietly.

She took a seat in his office and waited for him to prepare himself with his pen and notepad and when he cleared his throat, he spoke.

"You've been very quiet for the past fortnight. Is…something bothering you?" he questioned her and Charlotte shrugged, he jotted something down and nodded.

"Do you need me to schedule with the doctor about your medicine? Maybe you need a higher dosage-"

"No," Charlotte suddenly interrupted, "There's nothing wrong with the medicine. I just…it's been nearly two years since I've been here and I've spent so much of it alone now. I want to see Michael, I just want to see him again even if it's for a second." she pleaded and Loomis looked up at her from his notes, his glasses sliding down his nose and his brows raised as he put down his pad and clicked his pen. He locked his fingers together and played with his thumbs as he watched her eye movement.

"Has it really been that long since you came here? My, you must be almost 21, Michael's 21, his trials actually in a week or so." He said and opened his drawer to take out an overly large file and place it on his left side.

"Then let me see him before he goes. _Please _Loomis I'm begging you!" She said in hopes he'd finally change his mind and he sighed.

"Under one condition," he finally said and Charlotte's eyes lit up.

"If you will look at these pictures I've collected from his cell over the years and you still want to visit him, then I cannot stop you and only say I've warned you," he said and picked up the file and held it out to her.

"Okay." Was all she could say as she took the file and began rummaging through it. The file was filled with drawings of macabre; they were well-drawn drawings and looked like they'd taken time to do. But they were just...disturbing. It was pictures of people, young and old and it looked like it was a family. Michael's family. Covered in blood and disgusting. Most were of a teenaged girl, nude but mutilated. Judith. She continued looking at them while Loomis spoke.

"This is your friend Miss Grey. This is what he's been drawing even before you came here. His hatred for his family has consumed him and all there's left of him is only a shell. You cannot possibly find evil a friend. But there is more." Charlotte stopped shuffling the papers and kept looking down, she froze for a few seconds until Loomis realized what she was looking at.

A drawing of a dark haired girl and a man but his face is scribbled out. She looks sad and the man is handing her a rose. Everything is done in what Charlotte can definitely tell is charcoal but the rose is deep red. Charlotte gripped the paper tight, nearly tearing it as she tried letting her rage shake off.

"What do you see Loomis?" Charlotte asked him and looked up to face him.

"Do you see any sign of blood or murder in this drawing? Do you _know _who this girl is? Because if you don't I'll tell you. That's me and that's Michael, he used to give me these roses he'd make when I was upset. I haven't seen him for God knows how long and he's going to trial soon and if this is my last chance to see him then I don't give a shit how much he hates his family I just want to fucking see him is it so much to goddamn ask!" She screamed at him and threw the file down and let everything scatter across the floor as she got up.

"You look at it now and see something you find as a caring sign. But have you looked through the rest of the drawings? The drawings I've collected from him of _you?_ Don't you see? He is obsessed with you. In his mind you are only this object he owns and will do anything to keep you his. He will kill you if you dare try leave his grip." He said, hoping she would sit back down and listen to him but she still remained standing and staring coldly at him.

"I want to go see him. Now." she said and he knew she wasn't taking no for an answer. Loomis got up and sighed.

"Very well then. I see that I cannot convince you. Follow me please." He said and Charlotte waited impatiently for him to move from his desk to the door and she followed him out, leaving the mess behind her.

When they walked she realized they were headed back to her wing. She frowned and her stomach dropped. _Had Michael really been this close?_ She wondered why she'd never seen him pass, but then again Loomis had done everything he could to keep them at distance. It made her feel worse that he was only two doors down from her and Loomis stopped inches from the door and sighed.

"Michael. You have a visitor." He stated as he knocked lightly. Charlotte concentrated and from inside she could hear clothes shuffling together and that signaled Loomis to unlock the door, Charlotte stood quietly behind him as she thought about what she was going to say.

"I thought you might want to see her before your trial Michael," he said calmly and then turned to Charlotte as he sidestepped to the door, "you may knock when you wish to return to your room." He said and simply strolled out and shut the door.

Charlotte could only stand there in silence as Michael sat on his desk chair facing her. His eyes bored into her as he simply watched and waited. Michael had much shorter hair now, his hair was more fluffy looking with it shorter, he looked bigger, he'd probably grown more, he was less lanky and she watched the slight twitch in his hand which rested on his lap.

"Uh…hey." She awkwardly muttered and his head tilted to the side, he seemed confused at how she could hardly work up a sentence and his full attention was to her, waiting for her to say something.

"So, your trials soon, huh?" was all she could come up with as she brushed her hair away from her face. She was so lost in her thought that she jumped when Michael moved to get up and close the space between them. _Shit he got taller, _was the thought that came into her mind as she looked up at him.

He didn't need to respond to her question, as they both knew the answer. She looked down at her feet when he looked down to catch her eye and at that he brought his hands up to her face, holding her gently so now they were staring directly into each other's eyes. She'd never noticed how beautiful his eyes were, these dark orbs that were so vibrant with mixed browns and blacks. Charlotte's face flushed when Michael opened his mouth, it was like he was about to say something but forgot. He tried again, his lips moving slowly into shapes.

It didn't take long for him to stop, giving up on his attempt to mouth something or even attempt to speak after all those years of unused vocal chords. The most he got was the sound of his breath escaping his throat. Charlotte frowned sympathetically and put her hand on his.

"It's okay, you don't have to do that for me." She said, hoping it would make him feel better. His eyes flickered to regain the contact and he took a step back, his hands drawing back to his sides and he turned to his desk to sit back down as he looked underneath his desk. Charlotte stood there confused. Was that it? Would she leave now and probably never see him again? Is this seriously how he was going to say goodbye? She felt a pang of rejection and she gasped when he got back up extending his arm to her.

In his hand was a rose in a long glass of water, it was a few days old but it was still smooth and crimson. She held her hand over her mouth as her other took it from him and her face had turned bright pink by then.

"It's beautiful Michael, thank you. I love it." She mumbled under her hand and she looked up at him smiling as she walked past him to place it on his desk and turned around to see him facing her again.

"I don't know what to say Michael, it's been nearly two years and as soon as I get to see you, you're probably going to be gone and if not I doubt I'd be able to see you again. I feel so alone Michael, everything's so different now and I don't know what I can even do anymore. I have no one left and all I want to do is just stay here and talk with you even if I'll be the only one talking. You have no idea how much I've missed you and…Michael?" She stopped midsentence when Michael turned away.

"Michael, what's wrong?" She asked as she approached him and as she placed a delicate hand on his arm he spun back around and grabbed her arms firmly, his eyes bright and wide, almost desperate looking.

"Are you okay? Why are you acting funny?" She questioned, her voice wary with the two strong arms holding onto her. His mouth made the funny movements again and she waited silently and her eyes went wide when a small, hoarse voice filled her ears.

"…mmmm-i-i-sss…" he let go of her and took a small step back. Watching her take it all in. _Michael spoke. Michael spoke. To _me.

"M-m…miss? Miss…_me_?" She said slowly and she watched him nod and her heart nearly skipped a beat.

"Oh, Michael!" Charlotte wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Michael responded slowly to it and when he moved his arms around her waist he pulled her in close. He felt something tug at his heart and things slowly pieced together.

This was what he'd been trying to do all along, all he ever wanted to do was figure out what was so different about Charlotte but instead he had been trying to figure out why he was so intrigued by her. This was no simple infatuation with her, these were feelings for someone and that someone was going to be out of his life permanently if he didn't do anything about it.

Michael held her by her waist as she came out of the hug and stared up at him. She wasn't afraid to look into his eyes anymore and hold the gaze. He had gained her ultimate trust and she wasn't afraid of him. She moved her hands to his face and hesitated, and then she went for it and leaned in to peck him lightly on the lips, pulling away slightly with their lips still brushing.

"I love you." She whispered.

* * *

This chapter was supposed to go a lot differently but then I started writing the rest and I took a completely different path. Next chapter will be Michael's escape from Smith's Grove! Stay in tune whoever is still reading and hopefully I will bring you chapter 13 in due time.


End file.
